Un futuro complicado
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Quiza no todas las cosas son lo que parecen. Para saber quien es uno en el presente se debe recordar el pasado y el tiempo es su peor enemigo. Continuacion de mi peor castigo: tu
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Si, sigo escribiendo…XD pobre humanidad. Como siempre, esta es una idea que me estuvo dando vuelta por mi cabecita hasta que no me resistí y tuve que plasmarla en el papel.

Para que se ubiquen bien, este fic es una continuación de: El peor castigo, la adolescencia y de Mi peor castigo, tu. Otros puntos importantes son: se sitúa en el sexto año (no tomare en cuenta el sexto libro) y Sirius no esta muerto. No es que me muera por el personaje pero es importante para la trama que el pobre este vivo.

Para los que no hayan leido los anteriores pues, algunas cosas de seguro habra que no entenderan, pero no muchas asi que si quiere pueden leer!

Sin mas que decir espero que se diviertan y que me digan que opinan!

Nos vemos mas abajo

Capitulo I: Aquel día

_Una lluvia torrencial ocupaba unas cuantas hectáreas alrededor de ese pequeño palacete en medio del campo._

_Dentro del mismo una joven rubia entraba y salía de una de las habitaciones, se la veía agitada y cansada como si llevara horas haciendo cosas._

_En el pasillo, un joven un poco más grande que ella movía las manos nervioso viendo como su amiga se encargaba de todo. Se sentía impotente al no poder ser de gran ayuda, para la rubia y para la mujer que a cada minuto gritaba más y más del dolor dentro de aquel cuarto._

_Las ventanas rechinaban de vez en cuando por las continuas envestidas del viento, dándole a la situación de aquella casa un toque más tétrico._

_Dentro de la habitación, la muchacha rubia acababa de colocar un paño frío sobre la frente de una morena acostada en la cama._

_.- ¿como te encuentras?_

_.- como si me fueran a partir en 35…- una contracción la hizo callarse- si no sale pronto juro que lo sacare a la f….- otra contracción la hizo gritar hasta quedarse sin aire- ya no puedo...-_

_.- tienes que…no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo en forma de apoyo tomando su mano- solo trata de calmarte…-_

_La morena hizo lo que se le pedió tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire y llenando de fuerzas su cansado cuerpo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mañana templada, con algunas nubes tratando de tapar el calido sol de septiembre se cernía sobre el anden 9 ¾ en la ciudad de Londres.

Muchos alumnos corrían para ver nuevamente a sus amigos, otros terminaban de saludar a sus padres y el resto solo se disponía a subir tranquilamente al tren.

Entre ellos, tres jóvenes hablaban entre si viendo todo lo demás como algo nuevo y desconocido.

El primero y más alto, tenía el cabello rubio claro, con un corte bastante despeinado que le quedaba de maravilla y dejaba que algunos mechones traviesos ocultaran unos enigmáticos ojos verde azulados. Su sonrisa despreocupada atraía las miradas de algunas jóvenes que caminaban cercanas.

El segundo, unos centímetros mas bajo que el otro, miraba todo con recelo a través de sus anteojos negros de fina armazón. El objeto no le quitaba ningún atractivo ya que le daban un toque intelectual a un seductor rostro como ese. Su mirada gris y gélida alternaba entre el tren y la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

Esta, con aire distraído y con una estatura un tanto más baja que la de los otros dos, caminaba mientras le hablaba a su lechuza que curiosamente ululaba después de cada pregunta de ella. Llevaba el cabello negro azulado atado en una larga trenza que le llegaba bajo el muslo.

.- deja de hablarle, pareces loca- dijo el de anteojos.

.- déjame tranquila, David- contestó ella fijando sus ojos miel en él.- que seas mi hermano no significa que debas decirme como debo comportarme…-

.- pero si puedo tratar de que no parezcas una demente delante de medio cuerpo estudiantil-

La muchacha estaba por responderle cuando sintió que le tapaban delicadamente la boca.

.- te vez mejor calladita, Jane- le guiñó el rubio.

.- vete al diablo, Mark- contestó ella alejándose y sacando la mano de él de manera brusca

.- ¡ey! No te pongas agresiva pequeña Jane, solo era una broma- se carcajeó el rubio.

.- lo repetiré, a ver si te entra: vete al diablo- la chica aceleró el paso dejando a ambos acompañantes atrás.

.- yo la hago enojar, pero tu la saturas, Mark- el de anteojos miró a su amigo.

.- que puedo hacer, verla tan vulnerable me tienta- sonrió.

.- ya, ojo que es mi hermana- le recordó David.

El ojiverde amplió su actitud.

.- no te preocupes amigo, nunca seria capaz de hacerle nada- le tranquilizó.

Mark se dispuso a subir al tren y David iba a hacer lo mismo cuando a unos cuantos metros, en el siguiente vagón, unos jóvenes le llamaron la atención ya que le hablaban a un perro negro de largo pelaje. El pelirrojo del trío reía junto con el moreno mientras que la chica, al parecer no estaba muy conforme con la situación.

.- oye…¿no piensas subir?- se asomó la cabellera rubia de Mark.

.- si…ahí voy…- dijo David aun sin poder despegar la vista de aquel animal.

.- mira que tu hermana esta entablando amistad con un gorila de ultimo año- bromeó Mark para ver su reacción.

Inmediatamente el peliazul se subió al tren en busca de Jane

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tenue luz que dejaban escapar los nubarrones en pleno campo entraba por la ventanilla del vagón.

.- estás muy callada- la muchacha se giró.

.- será tu imaginación, Harry- contestó volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

.- ya, ni siquiera has tocado tu pastelillo de calabaza…- El pelirrojo miró mejor el mismo- ¿me lo puedo comer?

.- si- alcanzo a decir sin muchos ánimos.

.- vamos Hermione¿que pasa?

La castaña observó a ambos como meditando si debía contarles.

.- bueno, en la estación.-

.- Hermione, sabemos que Sirius hizo mal en venir, pero ¡déjalo vivir al pobre hombre!- le reclamó instantáneamente Ron.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada

.- no es eso, cuando íbamos subiendo, sentí que alguien nos estaba mirando…- confesó.

.- de seguro era el idiota de Malfoy- opinó el pelirrojo.

Harry asintió.

.- puede ser…- suspiró- bueno, mejor me voy a hacer la ronda- se levantó y antes de que Ron agarrara un dulce que había sobre el asiento ella lo tomó.

.- ¡oye!

.- ¡tanto dulce te hará mal!- dijo antes de salir.

Caminó por los pasillos inspeccionando cada detalle del mismo y viendo como sus compañeros tanto de años mayores como los recién empezados ya entablaban conversaciones divertidas. Tan entretenida estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta que al tercer vagón una persona le estaba hablando.

.- perdona- volvieron a llamarla.

Hermione salió de su mundo.

.- ¿si? Disculpa- se lamentó.

.- no te preocupes- Hermione pudo notar un leve tono francés en la voz de la muchacha que estaba frente a ella.- ¿me podrías decir en donde esta el baño?

.- hay uno en el próximo vagón-

.- gracias-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos dorados miraban entretenidos como el paisaje pasaba rápidamente. Una suave brisa se adentró en el compartimiento moviendo levemente las ropas de sus ocupantes.

.-¿Sabes por que mamá y papá decidieron mandarnos de improvisto a Hogwarts?- la chica despegó su vista de la ventanilla.

.- no, no lo se.- lo pensó- supongo que tiene que ver con que estuvieran tan preocupados últimamente- su masculino acompañante trato de quitarle importancia.

.- espero que no sea nada grave- su hermano posó su dorada vista en ella.

.- no te preocupes, Alexia, no debe ser nada - la tranquilizó.

Instantáneamente la puerta su abrió dando paso a una aliviada rubia de grandes ojos azules ocultos tras unos anteojos de marco plateado.

.- ya, es un alivio- sonrió ampliamente.

.- pudiste encontrar el baño por lo visto- dijo el joven burlón.

.- así es, Alexandro- el chico puso una mueca

.- no me llames así, Nerea – la rubia se sentó junto a la muchacha.

.- entonces no me molestes-

Silencio

.- esta bien, pero procura no hacer cosas que me tienten a recordarte lo mal que estas-

.- piérdete…Alexander-

.-¬¬-

.- ya chicos- les interrumpió Alexia al tiempo que ataba su plateada cabellera- no comiencen a pelearse que el viaje será largo y yo no tengo ganas de soportarlos-

.-¬¬-

.- cambiando de tema¿ alguno sabe como es el sistema en este colegio?-

.- según lo que tengo entendido- respondió su hermano- antes de comenzar, los de primer año son elegidos para estar en una casa en la cual permanecerán todo el curso durante siete años-

.- pero nosotros no somos de primer año-

.- eso ya lo se Nerea, pero nos tendrán que colocar en alguna casa-

.-¬¬ no tienes por que retarme de esa manera Alex-

.-y- Alexia llamo la atención de ambos- ¿en que curso se supone que estaremos?-

Sus amigos lo pensaron, y recordaron a su vez, que esta seria la primera vez que pisarían un colegio ya que desde muy pequeños los encargados de educarlos fueron sus padres y o tutores.

.- bueno…- el oji dorado se lo pensó- hay siete años, por lo cual, a mi correspondería estar en el ultimo, a Nerea en quinto y a ti- dijo refiriéndose a su hermana- en cuarto.

En ese mismo momento, varios vagones más adelante.

.- eres un inmaduro- Jane estaba parada en medio del compartimiento y no podía pasar hacia la salida ya que Mark se lo impedía.

.- dilo y te dejare pasar-

.- no lo diré-

.- entonces no pasaras Jane, son las reglas- el hermano de ésta trataba de contener la risa con muy pocos resultados.

.- ¿no lo harás?

.- no, a menos que quieras pagar otro tipo de peaje- le insinuó el rubio.

.- ¿y cual seria?

.- un beso y nada más.

El compartimiento se lleno de un completo silencio antes de que la chica se largara a reír como loca y que David mirara muy mal a su amigo.

Mark seguía aun sin inmutarse.

.- estás loco si piensas que haré eso- decía entre risas la peliazul.- ya, déjame pasar-

.- hablo en serio, Jane- la chica no le dio mucha importancia y al escuchar la negativa hizo lo mas razonable, saltó por sobre las piernas de Mark.

Ni bien salió del lugar el aire antes enrarecido pasó a ser pesado y cortante.

.- ¬¬ ¿que fue eso?-

.-¬¬ ¿que cosa?-

.- ¡te le tiraste a mi hermana idiota!- le reclamó David bastante molesto.

.- estaba haciéndole una broma, David no te sulfures-

.-¬¬ espero que sea solo eso-

.-……….- Mark se dio a la tarea de mirar para cualquier lado con aire de despistado.

Por su parte a Jane se le dio por andar rápidamente en los pasillos de cada vagón que se le cruzaba ya que si no lo hacia, mataría a alguien. Sin embargo y como si fuera una bendición del cielo, ya en el quinto vagón que recorría, apareció un majestuoso carrito lleno de dulces.

.- son…- la señora le dio el vuelto a un joven de aspecto algo solitario.

.- oiga, yo también quiero de esos- exclamó Jane llegando junto a ellos.

Ambos la miraron.

.- jeje, disculpen, es que tengo hambre-

.- lo siento niña- dijo esta vez la mujer- estos fueron los últimos chocolates que tenia.

La pequeña Jane se convirtió en una masa gelatinosa de desilusión.

El chico lo notó; algo cohibido y muy poco convencido dijo:

.- si quieres podemos compartir- Jane regreso a su estado natural.

.- ¿en serio?- la mujer observó la situación y con disimulo se marchó

.- claro- se corrió un poco para dejarla pasar a su compartimiento.

Jane aceptó gustosa y al entrar se dio cuenta de que era él solo en ese lugar. Se acomodó al lado de la ventanilla. Frente a ella se sentó él.

.- gracias por invitarme- exclamó al recibir una tableta de chocolate.

.- de nada, se lo que se siente quedarse sin ellos- Jane se fijó en la apariencia nada despreciable del joven pelinegro Sus ojos grandes negros que estaban algo melancólicos, miraban continuamente el chocolate mientras lo comía. Parecía tener un cuerpo bastante atlético y por lo que había visto segundos antes era muy alto.

.- oye¿ y a quien le debo semejante favor?-

Él levantó la vista.

.- perdona, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Thomas Anderson- extendió su mano.

.- mucho gusto Thomas, yo soy Jane Summers- tomó la mano en forma de saludo.- y…¿este es tu primer año aquí?

Thomas se sorprendió

.- como lo…-

.- es que es muy obvio- Jane limpió sus manos llenas de chocolate- una persona tan agradable como tu es muy extraño que este sola- el muchacho río.- ¿que pasa¿Dije algo gracioso?

.- no, es solo que- sus mejillas se colorearon- eres la primera persona que me llama agradable…aparte de mi madre claro-

Fue el turno de ella para sonreír.

.- ¿entonces tu agenda tiene un espacio para mí?-

Esto confundió a Thomas

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- ¿si tienes un lugar para que yo sea tu amiga?-

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos.

.- bueno…yo…-

.- anda vamos, estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos- Jane se levantó y agarró la mano libre de él.

.- ¿oye, que haces?- preguntó completamente rojo.

La morocha no respondió y sacando su varita apuntó la muñeca de Thomas en donde aprecio una bonita pulsera color violácea.

.- ¿esto que es?-

Jane apuntó ahora a su muñeca.

.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Thomas seguía sin entender- vamos dime, no te matara-

.- el verde- instantáneamente la misma línea blanca que había envuelto la muñeca de Thomas rodeo la de Jane tornándose al final del conjuro en Verde.

.- ya esta- se contentó al ver los resultados.

.- disculpa pero…sigo sin entender- la muchacha se sentó nuevamente y tomando aire respondió.

.- cuando era pequeña mi mamá me contaba que cuando ella era joven con sus amigos tenían la costumbre colocarse una pulsera del color favorito de sus nuevos amigos.-

Thomas clavó sus ojos azabaches en la pulserita. Un sentimiento de alegría lo invadió por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La decimonovena puerta abierta al azar y sin rastros de ella.

.- perdonen- se disculpo Mark al ver que un furioso David abría a diestra y siniestra todos los compartimientos y no pedía ni permiso ni se disculpaba.

.- esto es tú culpa, no tendrías que haberla hecho enojar-

.- oye, no me quieras culpar por que tu hermana es una malhumorada innata- David se giró hacia él.

.- ¬¬ esta bien, pero mejor para ti que la encuentra rápido, sana y salva por que sino te matare-

.- …..-

David abrió nuevamente sin avisar.

.- no, acá tampoco esta…-

.- ¿podrías haber pedido permiso no te parece?- sus ojos grises se cruzaron con unos dorados.

.- lo senti…- en el compartimiento tres personas los miraban absortos y algo molestos- lo sentimos mucho, es que, estamos buscando a alguien- Mark se movió incomodo.

.- tal vez ustedes la vieron, es bajita, de ojos miel y con un humor terrible- explicó David.

.- que yo recuerde no vi a nadie así- contestó Alexia- ¿y ustedes?- su hermano y amiga también negaron.

.- ya veo, gracias entonces- dijo en forma de saludo empujando a su acongojado amigo que tenia cara de estar imaginándose las cosas que le pudieron pasar a su pobre y "desamparada" hermanita.

.- oigan, pero si quieren puedo ayudarles a buscarla- exclamó Nerea antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Los muchachos se miraron.

.- está bien- aceptó David dejando pasar a la joven.

En el pasillo y antes de que se formara ese incomodo silencio que aparece cuando las personas presentes no se conocen, Nerea habló.

.- me parece que antes de comenzar con esto por lo menos deberíamos presentarnos…-

.- entonces comenzare, yo soy Mark Rieman y él-

.- David Summers- La rubia sonrió ampliamente.

.- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nerea Makalister.-

Un vagón más adelante

.- ah..nooo…¡volví a perder!- Jane se acorruco en su asiento- eres malo…no me dejas ganar!

Thomas ya para ese entonces estaba tirado tomándose la panza de tanto reírse.

.- no seas así…- volvió a decir con voz aniñada.

.- esta bien, te daré la revancha por décima vez consecutiva- Jane aceptó gustosa.- lista…ya- comenzaron a lanzar carta por carta y hasta el momento estaba ganando…Thomas, nuevamente. Hasta que de improvisto Jane soltó algunas de sus cartas.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-

.- ¿ van a explotar!-

.- ¿eh?

.- ¡no me dijiste que eran de esas cartas que son explosivas!- se alarmó la pequeña Jane.-¡abre la puerta!

.- ¿que?

.- ¡solo ábrela!- Thomas hizo lo pedido y apenas terminó de abrirla la pequeña tiró sus cartas al pasillo; milésimas de segundos después explotaron.

.- o.o-

.- ya…que alivio…- suspiró Jane.

Thomas seguía incrédulo.

.- jeje, perdona si te asuste es que a mi no me gusta este tipo de mazos explosivos, tuve mis malas experiencias con ellos- contó algo apenada y bajando la vista.

El joven se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

.- no te preocupes, yo he tenido problemas con las alturas, por eso les tengo algo de miedo- Jane asintió aliviada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar algo…

.- ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!- Ambos ocupantes del compartimiento se espantaron.

.- ¿David?

.- NO; BRAD PITT, CLARO QUE SOY YO…- se adentra acompañado de Mark y Nerea.- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI HERMANA!- le gritó a Thomas.

.- CIERRA LA BOCA, DAVID¡VE A METERTE EN TUS ASUNTOS!-

.- ¡PERO ÉL TENIA SUS MANOS PUESTAS EN TI, TAL VEZ NO TE DES CUENTA PERO SE QUIERE APROVECHAR!

Todos: ¬¬

.- mira…el solo me estaba tranquilizando por que me asuste- explicó Jane tratando de clamarse, ella y su hermano tenían un carácter muy fuerte y si ninguno de los dos cedía esto podía durar horas y ya tenia sueño como para perder su tiempo en eso.

.- pero…-

.- pero nada David, pídele disculpas, después de todo el es mi amigo- Thomas se paró para saludar mejor a su nuevo conocido; le tendió la mano

.-¬¬ mucho gusto- escupió David si darle la mano.

.-Vamos amigo, no seas así- Mark se adelantó y correspondió al saludo de Thomas.- mucho gusto me llamo Mark y ella- señalo a una muda y curiosa rubia- es Nerea –

Ésta les regalo una sonrisa a Jane y Thomas.

.- ya está, volvamos a nuestro compartimiento-

.- bueno, pero con una condición- el oji gris miró a su hermana.- que Thomas venga conmigo-

.- claro que…-

.- Si- contestó Mark adelantándose nuevamente- será bienvenido…-

Thomas por su parte estaba bien metido en una batalla de miradas con el hermano mayor de su nueva amiga.

.- ¿vamos?- en un deje de confianza y una vez que el pelinegro bajó su baúl, Jane tomó a su nuevo amigo por el brazo arrastrándolo hacia fuera, seguido muy de cerca por David, Mark y una divertida Nerea.

Continuara…

Nos volvemos a ver! Si, ya se, canso con tanta cosa, pero quiero que para los que ya conozcan el peor castigo: la adolescencia y Mi peor castigo: tu, este fics era paralelo al segundo nombrado, como un continuación de lo que pasara en el futuro.

Ahora ustedes dirán si lo continuo o no…XD

Besos!

Grisel


	2. compartiendo un pasado lleno de secretos

Capitulo 2: compartiendo un pasado lleno de secretos

_Una hermosa mañana era iluminada con los incansables y continuos rayos de sol que impedían que la temperatura bajase más de lo necesario. _

_Aprovechando esa situación, y bajo un gran y frondoso árbol colocado estratégicamente en el fondo de una ostentosa vivienda, tres personas desayunaban o hacían el intento mientras que los bebés a su lado jugaban en el piso. Mas alejado, un cachorro negro dormitaba entre algunas plantas._

_La mujer más menudita del grupo untó con cuidado una tostada y después de terminar el proceso se la entregó a una niña de unos tres años. _

_.- cómela con cuidado, amor- la infante asintió lentamente, y casi sin darle importancia a lo antes dicho por su madre se fue a reunir con los otros dos chicos._

_.- no se ni para que se lo dices, ya se la terminó- comentó divertido un hombre de aspecto algo cansado pero sonriente._

_.- ya lo se…pero tal vez algún día me haga caso-_

_.- es tu hija Avril, lo dudo mucho- la mujer sonrió ampliamente y llena de orgullo contesto:_

_.- y así como la ves llegara a mucho! Será….muy grande!_

_.- si nos ponemos a analizar la descendencia de tu familia, Jane tiene altas probabilidades de medir dos centímetros mas que tu- opinó el hombre._

_.- en eso tienes…¡Mark! ¡No comas eso!- la otra mujer que hasta ese entonces no había abierto la boca, se paró rápidamente para no permitir que su hijo se metiera un pastel hecho de tierra en la boca. _

_.- Avril- le llamo él._

_Ella lo miró_

_.- ¿que les dirás? Jane ya dejo de preguntar, pero David no me da respiro…no se que mas decirle- la mirada de la que antes era llamada pequeña se opacó ante esa verdad._

_.- no te preocupes, hoy en la noche les hablare de él-_

_.- pero…¿sigues con esa idea?_

_.- debo hacerlo Connor, ellos son lo único que me queda…debo vivir por ellos y para ellos y no soportaría verlos sufrir-_

_.- ¿no crees que lo que estas a punto de hacer les hará mas daño?-_

_.- no lo se, pero debo arriesgarme- sus ojos grises miraron con cierto apego y melancolía la diminuta figura de sus dos hijos que, traviesos gracias a la edad, escapaban entre risas antes de que su tía los atrapara._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Subiendo al carruaje rápidamente y dejando atrás por lo menos momentáneamente esa torrencial cortina de agua que se había cernido sobre ellos, Jane, David, Mark y el nuevo integrante Thomas, se quitaban el agua de sus túnicas o por lo menos hacían el intento.

.- para mí que lo hizo a propósito-

.- ¿Quién, la lluvia?

.- sip…espero tranquilita hasta que nosotros saliéramos del tren para tirarse como bestia..-

.- Jane, te olvidas de una cosita- le recordó Mark

.- ¿que cosa?-

.- la lluvia no es como tu- terminó el rubio.

.- ¬¬ ¿te tragaste un payaso mi "vida"?-

.- no seas así pequeña Jane, sabes que yo vivo para hacerte feliz-

.- lamento comunicarte que estas ocasionando justo lo contrario- acomodó la jaula en donde su lechuza, algo mojada, se acicalaba algo fastidiada.

Mark hizo una mueca de niño regañado. Thomas miraba la escena de lo más divertido, se notaba que ambos tenían mucha confianza, sin embargo pudo percibir como la mayoría de las veces, David se quedaba callado y no decía nada durante un buen rato, como si su mente se fuera a otros mundos.

.- que manera de llover- dijo Thomas tratando de romper el hielo.

David seguía con la vista fija en la ventanilla, perdido en las gotas que chocaban contra el vidrio.

.- por lo menos pudimos conseguir un carruaje rápidamente-

Mas silencio.

.-……- el joven Anderson suspiró; sentía como si le estuviera hablando a una pared así que decidió desistir.

Se disponía a acomodar alguna de sus cosas cuando una voz entre la pelea de fondo lo distrajo.

.- En Alemania no llueve tan fuerte, no por lo menos en la zona en donde vivía - el muchacho peliazul lo miraba imperturbable; acomodó sus antejos.- pero si suele nevar demasiado.

.- ¡¡SI!- gritó Jane metiéndose de lleno en la conversación; de fondo, Mark tenia la boca tapada con un pastelito tamaño "industrial".- es muy divertido, cuando comienza la temporada de invierno mi tío y yo salimos hacer muñecos de nieve en el jardín- expandió sus sonrisa al recordar esos momentos.

Cuando Thomas estaba por aportar algo a la conversación, el carruaje se paró en señal de que habían llegado.

Bajaron cargando sus cosas y corrieron bajo el agua que se precipitaba hacia ellos. Al llegar al Hall de ese gran castillo pudieron ver que a pesar de ser nuevos no eran los únicos, o por lo menos no eran los primeros que tenían una cara de sorpresa y expectativa. Cercanos a ellos, un grupo de francesas hablaban entre ellas, o mejor dicho cuchicheaban. Grupos así se amontonaban alrededor de la entrada mientras que ya los asiduos a esa escuela, subían las escaleras que los separaban gran comedor.

Los únicos rezagados eran aquellos que con cara de despiste. En seguida, una mujer de aspecto afable pero algo seco se apareció a lo alto de la escalera.

.- Sean bienvenidos Alumnos de primer año y los nuevos- todos asistieron levemente- antes de que entren al gran salón, deberán saber que serán elegidos como es la tradición de Hogwarts-

.- ¿tiene algo que ver con eso de las casas?- se le escucho preguntar a una chica que no era otra que Nerea.

.- eso es, para los que no sepan, antes de la cena se hace una selección para los nuevos así se los podrá ubicar en una casa definitiva- la señora terminó de explicar como eran las reglas allí, y les pidió a todos que dejaran sus equipajes en ese mismo lugar que los elfos se encargarían de llevarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Entraron en el Gran salón observaron maravillados como el techo encantado permitía ver la tormenta de afuera sin siquiera permitir que una sola gota los mojara.

Pasaron entro las mesas decoradas con lo que supusieron, los colores representantes de cada casa y con nerviosismo se pararon justo antes de llegar a la mesa de profesores.

.- bien- McGonnagal apareció un pergamino antes de hablar se aclaro la garganta-Leonard Abret- un chico de 11 años se adelanto temeroso.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, el ya conocido trío miraba curioso a los nuevos integrantes. Todos, sin excepción se preguntaban como era posible que alumnos mas grandes pudieran estudiar en Hogwarts sin haber hecho los primeros años allí.

.- no creí que fuera posible entrar después de primer año- comentó Ron.

.-ni yo - contestó Hermione.- ¿creen que sea por…ustedes ya saben?

.- ¿por Voldemort?-

Hermione afirmó a la pregunta de Harry.

.- no lo se, como ya el año pasado se dio a conocer definitivamente puede ser posible, pero ¿por que los mandarían a este colegio?-

.- piénsalo bien Harry, al único mago al que Voldemort verdaderamente le tiene miedo o por lo menos respeto es a Dumbledore ¿que lugar mas seguro que bajo el mismo techo en donde él reside?-

.-¡Thomas Anderson!-

.- tienes razón, pero…- siguió el ojiverde sin prestar mucha atención a la selección.

.- GRYFFINDOR-

.- ya, es exagerado por ahí, pero tiene lógica, sino no habría hasta Rusos- dictaminó la castaña.

.- ¿Rusos?- exclamo asombrado Ron.

.- si, hay gemelos que vienen desde Moscú-

.- ¿y quienes …?- el pelirrojo iba a preguntar.

.- ¡Nerea Makalister!

.- ¿…son?

.- a aquellos de alla- señaló Hermione a unos rubios.

.- HUFFLEPUFF-

.- también hay de Estados Unidos, Francia, Polonia…-Hermione empezó a enumerar.

.- ¡Mark Rieman!

.- inmigración masiva- opinó Harry

.- SLYTHERIN-

.- eso es lo que parece…- opinó la castaña.

.- ¡David Summers!-

.- están tardando demasiado- Harry se desplomó sobre la mesa.

.- RAVENCLAW-

.- faltan pocos- le animo la castaña.

.- ¡Jane Summers!-

.- ¿entraremos todos? Han ingresado bastantes alumnos -bromeó Ron.

.- GRYFFINDOR-

.- a menos que nos pongan como sardinas- Harry carcajeó junto con su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lejos del acostumbrado silencio que caracteriza a los nuevos, dos personas estaban discutiendo a grito pelado en medio de unos de los pasillos. Algunos alumnos, los miraban curiosos mientras que otros, omitiendo el griterío, se dirigían tranquilamente a su sala común para poder dormir.

.- no es necesario-

.- si lo es-

.- no lo es, ya déjame tranquila David-

.- que tiene de malo que te acompañe a tu sala común-

.- nada, pero tu eres de otra casa no podrás entrar-

.- pero te acompañare hasta la puerta-

.- ¡no quiero!

.- Jane, mamá dijo que te cuidara-

.- lo que estas haciendo no es cuidarme es asfixiarme-

.- pero-

.- vete ya, se caminar solita-Ambos hermanos se miraron intuitivamente, con esa sombra que solo acompaña a los gemelos.

.- tu ganas…ve sola, pero que no se te haga costumbre, todavía no conocemos bien este castillo-Jane con la misma actitud que caracterizaba a su madre, se tiro sobre su hermano dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Obviamente no le dio tiempo a responder y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

.- te estas ablandando- el pelinegro se giró encontrándose cara a cara con Mark.- ¿acaso no piensas seguirla para ver si se encuentra con su nuevo amigo?- preguntó divertido.

David resopló.

.- no lo haré, es mi hermana y por mas que no me guste debo admitir que ya esta creciendo-

.- y se esta poniendo muy bonita-

.- Mark ¬¬-

.- .. ¿lo dije en voz alta?-

.- ¿a ti que te parece?-

.- mejor vamos a dormir, no vaya a ser que siga abriendo la boca- opinó despidiéndose desganadamente de su amigo y caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la sala común de Gryffindor la mayoría de los ingresantes se habían quedado despiertos para poder curiosear más de ese nuevo lugar para ellos.

.- ¿por eso tardaste tanto?- Thomas la guió hacia unos asientos acomodados frente a la ventana.

.- sip, mi hermano suele ser sobreprotector…siempre ha sido así- explicó Jane sentándose mejor en el sillón destartalado.

.- ¿tu padre también es así?-

.- no, bueno, no lo se, no llegue a conocerlo…murió antes de que naciera- se sinceró ella neutra- además mamá no es de hablar de él, si de suerte nos dijo que había muerto cuando teníamos tres años-

.- lo lamento-

.- no lo hagas, nunca conocí al hombre así que es como si no existiera- hizo una ademán de hombros quitándole importancia.

.- yo creí que ese tal Connor era…-

.- ¿mi papá? No…ojalá lo fuera…él es el padre de Mark- dijo Jane.

.- pero tienes mucha afinidad con él-

.- es como si fuera mi padre, veras, mi mamá y él se conocieron justo en este colegio y se hicieron mejores amigos, desde primer año que estuvieron juntos…-

.- así que vendría a ser como tu tío- concluyó Thomas.

.- si…¿y tu? No me has dicho nada de donde vienes-

.- de muchas partes, mi madre ha viajado por todo el mundo- comenzó a contar Thomas- el ultimo lugar en donde estuvimos fue en Polonia, pasamos por Francia, Noruega, Rusia e Italia-

.- debe ser muy lindo conocer tantos lugares-

.- puede que si, pero hay veces que aburre bastante, nunca he podido hacer amigos ya que de por si sabia que no me quedaría durante mucho tiempo-

.- ¿y ahora tu mama esta trabajando en esta región?

.- no, ella se quedo en Polonia, me dijo que vendría para las vacaciones de invierno y alquilaría algo por Londres-

.- ¿y tu papá?

.- no lo se, tengo uno pero no lo he visto nunca…-

Jane lo miró raro, reflejando que no había entendido.

.- me ha enviado algún que otro regalo y para mi cumpleaños me manda una tarjeta-

.- sigo sin entender, ¿no lo conoces pero si le mandas cartas?

.- no, él me envía mensajes para mi cumpleaños o para navidad, pero ese es el único contacto que he tenido con él-

.-aaah ya entendí-

Jane le dio una pequeña revisión a la sala dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía.

.- creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- dijo Thomas.

.- estoy de acuerdo…- lo siguió hasta las escaleras.- entonces nos vemos mañana para ir a desayunar…¡que sueñes con chocolates!- saludó ya subiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Temprano en la mañana, ya varios de los alumnos se habían levantado para ir a deglutir la comida más importante del día. Entre ellos, un exasperado David y un medio dormido Mark esperaban la llegada de Jane.

.- ¿se tardara mucho mas?

.- ¿no lo se, quieres que la vaya a buscarla?- pregunto el rubio.

David no tuvo tiempo a responder cuando a la distancia se escuchaba la venida de un terremoto humano. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de ellos, el sonido se intensificó cuando del lado opuesto se empezó a escuchar lo mismo.

.- estoy seguro que el que venia de las escaleras es tu hermana pero ahora se escucha en sonido estereo… ¿Una nueva técnica?- David negó aturdido por tanto ruido.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que la causante desconocida del otro sonido se presentara.

Una despeinada y roja Nerea se frenó de golpe en medio de la puerta del comedor. Llevaba sobre su hombro una lechuza negra y blanca, el pobre animal a su vez tenía un cepillo de pelo sobre su pobre cabeza.

.- esa no es…- tan absortos estaban ante su nueva compañera que los presentes se olvidaron del otro tormento y tarde fue cuando uno de los testigos pego el grito a la rubia que aun seguía en medio de la puerta recuperándose de la carrera.

Fue doloroso, para el piso supongo ya que ambas muchachas cayeron estrepitosamente cuando la más menudita no se detuvo a tiempo y se llevo puesta a la rubia.

La pobre lechuza quedo colgada de una de las antorchas.

o.o

.- ¡lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención, de veras!- se disculpó Jane levantándose aturdida- lo siento…-

.- y yo que creía que la bestialidad de tu hermana no podía ser superada por nadie-

.- lo que es la mente humana- se carcajeó David sin aguantar la risa. Eran pocas las veces, pero cuando su hermana se mandaba una así no podía reprimirse.

Con las accidentadas.

.- no te preocupes…siempre me pasa…- bromeó Nerea acomodándose su ya de por si despeinado pelo.

.- oye…tu eres la chica que ayudo al pelmazo de mi hermano a encontrarme-

.-n.n creo que si-

.- yo no soy ningún pelmazo Jane- reclamó el mismo detrás suyo.

.- pruébalo- le retó la chica en forma de burla.

.- ya veras cuando…- Jane tomó del brazo a Nerea después de que esta tomara a su pobre lechuza algo inconsciente y la arrastro comedor adentro dejando atrás a su hermano.- últimamente se me escapa…-

.- ¿será por que tu te estas volviendo lento?-

.- ¿yo? Claro, ahora es mi culpa-

.- no hombre a eso no me refiero, lo que digo es que…los años no viene solos- Mark sintió un fuerte codazo en sus costillas.- Auch eso dolió!

.- esa era la idea ¬¬-

Ambos muchachos dejaron de protestarse mutuamente y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas.

Jane por su parte caminaba a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a Thomas, hasta que lo encontró tomando el desayuno lejos de l muchedumbre de la mitad de mesa.

.- ¡THOMAS!- gritó contenta corriendo a su encuentro, y por supuesto, arrastrando a la rubia.- ¡buenos días! ¡Perdona que te haya hecho esperar!...- Nerea se tambaleo algo mareada, su lechuza siguió su acto- oh, perdona…¿recuerdas a Nerea?

.- la chica que acompañaba tu hermano-

.- la mera, mera, me la choque esta mañana, o mejor dicho, recién…-por extraño que parezca, ahora fue el turno de la lechuza de afirmar.

.- como que te la…- Thomas no tuvo tiempo de continuar, Jane ya estaba sentada en la mesa mirando y tomando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

.-siéntate si quieres- le invito a Nerea que aun seguía parada- no creo que haya problema- sonrió ampliamente para darle ánimos.

La rubia aceptó gustosa.

Continuara

Hola! Volví! Si, después de desaparecerme por mas de dos semanas he vuelto con esta historia…que he de ser sincera, recién comienza ( así que a comprar muchos calmantes por que tiene sustos para rato!) Se acostumbrara estos chicos a su nuevo estilo de vida? Hogwarts soportara todo lo que le espera? XD. Se de muy buena fuente también que mas de uno esta MAS que confundido. A no preocuparse, esa era la idea, la historia de cada uno de estos personajes se revelara a su debido tiempo así que por ahora, solo pueden sacar conclusiones mis amigos. Todo tiene su porque!

Recuerden, en esta historia no todo es lo que parece…así que no den nada por sentado!

**Les pido un favor muy importante, hace tiempo se anda presentando un grave problema que nos atañe a todos como lectores y escritores: un grupo de inadaptados se anda escudando en las reglas de ff . net para borrar los fanfictions que no les gustan con tontas excusas. Por favor si quieres saber más del tema entra a mi profile y ahí tendrás los links. Uno de ellos es para el foro de inadaptados y el otro es para otro foro que se hizo en contra de las acciones cobardes de estos. Ayúdanos a salvar a los escritores y lectores, sobre todos a los que recién se inician los cuales son su presa favorita por así decirlo. Muchas gracias!**

Los veo la próxima y gracias por seguir acompañándome!

Los quiero

Grisel

Muchas gracias a: Clawy , yo, pau black, superalo...solo soy yo, queennight92, YunTao, Lazenca Daidouji, pasmocha.chapita, lalalnoteenfadesflor, Blushy Potter, Mey, Rocko, Gerulita Evans, petitange21


	3. Una brigada antisecuestros algo peculiar

Capitulo 3:Una brigada antisecuestros algo peculiar

.- ¿COMO? ¡No! Pero…pero…¿y en donde quedo yo?- la cara de cachorrito abandonado por parte de Jane era todo un cuadro, sobre todo por que toda esta escena era montada en la mitad del pasillo- yo no sabia, tu no me dijiste…-

.- ¿como en donde quedas? Tú te vas directo a tu curso y Thomas al suyo- repitió poco paciente David.

Jane se acababa de dar cuenta que no estaría en el mismo año que Thomas.

.- ¡no quiero! ¡Quiero y con él!-

.- ¡no seas ridícula! ¡Lo veras en el almuerzo!-

.- ¡no quiero!- de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas de capricho.

.- estaremos juntos antes del almuerzo, según el horario tenemos una hora libre compartida…-señaló Nerea tratando de calmar a la muchacha.

.- te pasare a buscar, lo prometo- dijo Thomas para aportar lo suyo, después de todo, esto se formaba en gran parte por él.

Jane paró de hacer lloriqueo.

.- ¿en serio?- Thomas asintió levemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un hombre atosigado y bastante fastidiado se apoyaba en el armario de la cocina oscura y algo lúgubre. Escuchaba sin mucho ánimo a una mujer más grande que sin dejar sus quehaceres le regañaba arduamente.

.- Sirius compórtate, ya no eres un crío- el ex merodeador miró a la señora Weasley, la cual aun no sacaba su cara de enfado.

.- no seas tan ruda con él, Molly- en ese instante Remus entraba en la cocina, su semblante era pasivo igual que siempre. Quitándose el abrigo un tanto lleno de nieve se sentó frente a su amigo.

.- ya ves, hasta Remus me…-

.- aunque debe haber hecho algo- le cortó el licántropo- así que si lo deseas continua- Sirius lo fulminó mentalmente.

.- lo importante no es lo que haya echo, sino lo que quiere hacer- rezongó la mujer al tiempo que colocaba una taza de té caliente frente a Lupin- el muy inconsciente quiere ir a ver a Harry-

.- si recién se acaba de ir, Sirius-

.- pero este lugar es sumamente aburrido- acotó él defendiéndose- además, no creo que haya tanto peligro…-

.-¿que te hace pensar eso?- tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

.- el ministerio esta mas que ocupado con la vuelta de Voldemort- el ruido de una sartén estrellándose contra la cocina les asustó- oh, vamos Molly, deberías acostumbrarte a escuchar ese nombre- la señora Weasley no contestó.

.- y…-

.- los dementores ya no me buscan-

.- igualmente es peligroso, para ti y para Harry- el animago se recostó en el respaldo, su cara mostraba el fastidio que sentía.

.- estoy seguro de que él no se opondrá-opinó Sirius.

Remus se quedo pensativo y el silencio sólo interrumpido por el tintineo de los platos de la mañana lavándose cortaba el ambiente.

.- antes de que me olvide- el rostro de la rechoncha mujer aun seguía pálido, pero con su mejor sonrisa le entregó una carta al licántropo- me lo confirió Dumbledore.

.- Gracias Molly- dijo Lupin sin siquiera mirar el remitente de la carta y metiéndola cuidadosamente en su túnica.

.- y tu, deja de decir y traerle tantos problemas a Harry- le retó nuevamente la mujer.

.- yo no le traigo problemas- reclamó molesto el animago enderezándose. Comenzando así una pelea en la cual, Sirius parecía ser el niño regañado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El atardecer caía sobre el colegio de magia y hechicería bordeando el misterioso lago que allí había. Junto a este, los hermanos Summers miraban el espectáculo que se les brindaba.

Ambos acababan de salir de sus clases correspondientes y como todas las tardes a partir de su llegada, se daban el tiempo para estar completamente solos.

Jane se había sacado la túnica mientras que David leía entretenido un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Una brisa tardía le hizo la piel de gallina.

No lo quería admitir, pero su hermano tenía razón.

.- eres muy cabeza dura- opinó David apoyándose en la corteza.

.-ya lo se, me parezco a ti- el peliazul sonrió- pero mejor antes de seguir, pásame la túnica, tengo frío.

El silencio se posó entre los mellizos aunque no por mucho tiempo. Jane tomó distraídamente una piedra y la lanzó al lago.

.- ¿crees que mamá venga para navidad?

.- no nos garantizó nada-su hermana suspiró- pero se que hará todo lo posible, recuerda que esta ocupada…-

.- lo se, pero…no puedo evitar sentirme algo molesta con ella y con el tío- David volteó para ver su expresión fastidiada- sin decirnos nada nos inscribieron en Hogwarts, fue…-

.- repentino-

.- exacto- agarró otra piedra y la arrojó con mas fuerza- además, mamá estaba muy nerviosa cuando nos dejo en el aeropuerto, por que habría de mandarnos por avión si podíamos venir con un traslator o con…-

.- Jane, recuerda que mamá debió tener sus razones, el que no hayamos utilizado ningún medio mágico de transporte debe tener una fuerte razón…-

.- si pero…-

.- igualmente, no se de que te quejas, mamá es hija de muggles es normal que quiera que tengamos algún contacto con su mundo- Jane movió las manos insegura- hay algo mas que te preocupa ¿no es cierto?

.- es que…bueno- tomó aire- no se por que pero desde que llegue aquí siento la gran necesidad de…-

Se contuvo.

.- ¿de que Jane?-

.- de saber algo más sobre papá- David dejo de mirarla de soslayo y se giró- acaso tú no…-

.- papá esta muerto Jane, ¿que es lo que quieres saber?

.- bueno, donde estudio, si tiene familia, si…-

.- Jane, mamá nos habló de él y sabes que no la tiene…-

.- ¿y si la tuviera?

.- ¿estas diciendo que mamá nos mintió?

.- ¡no! Claro que no digo eso- exclamó algo compungida al ser malinterpretada de esa forma- sólo digo que nunca nos ha contado mas de lo básico-

.- ¿y que debemos saber?-Jane bajo la mirada al sentirse juzgada por su hermano.

.- tal vez como se conocieron, por que…-

.- Jane, no es nuestro asunto, papá está muerto los llamados mortifagos lo mataron antes de que naciéramos; su pasado es irrelevante-

.- ¡no lo es David! ¿Por que eres tan frío?- gritó exasperada.

.- ¡¿por que tu eres tan maricotas!- la cara de su hermana se puso roja del enfado.

.- ¡no soy maricotas, solo quiero saber un poco mas sobre nuestros padres! ¡¿Además, por que te pones de ese humor!-

.- ¡no me puse de ningún humor, Jane!- acomodó sus antejos que por un movimiento brusco se le habían deslizado.

.- si, siempre te comportas agresivamente cuando te comento algo sobre el tema y…-

.- ¡YA CALLATE!- Jane retrocedió ante la cara de su hermano- ¡deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y de sacar conclusiones fuera de lugar! Si es para hablarme de esto, mejor no nos reunamos -

.-no, yo…- antes de que pudiera defenderse David tomó sus cosas y se marchó a paso firme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El primer mes de clases había pasado rápidamente dando a los nuevos, conocimiento o por lo menos herramientas de cómo eran las cosas en ese colegio.

Era viernes en la noche, Jane y Nerea se encontraban en la biblioteca ahora desierta buscando material para su trabajo práctico.

Buscaban y rebuscaban en los grandes y antiguos tomos, perdiéndose en esas interminables y aburr…

.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- mejor dicho, Nerea investigaba mientras que la otra mas bajita babea de vez en cuando sobre un capitulo dedicado a las plantas acuáticas y su implementación en pociones curativas a mediados de….ya que importa.

.- Jane…-

.-…..z…-

.- ¡Jane!- un: shh silenciador le reto a lo lejos.- despierta- murmuró zarandeando a la pelinegra.

.-es muy temprano tía-

.- no soy tu tía, Jane- la movió un poco mas hasta lograr que abriera los ojos- es tarde ya, mejor seguimos mañana

La muchacha se levantó torpemente tomando sus cosas mientras que Nerea se dedicaba a guardar los libros en sus lugares.

.- ¿mañana o pasado?- bostezó- recuerda que este fin de semana tenemos permiso para ir a…¿Cómo se llama?

.-Hogsmeade- comenzó a ordenar sus cosas- cierto, podemos dejarlo para el domingo…

Jane asintió torpemente y caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

.- oye, Jane, se te cayó esto- Nerea se apresuró a llegar al lado de ella. Le entregó una fotografía bastante desgastada en donde un hombre de aspecto casi albino de grandes ojos azules saludaba animadamente mientras abrazaba a una joven Avril Summers.

.- gracias…-

.- es muy apuesto- Jane se sonrojó- ¿quien es?

.- mi papá- contestó apagada Jane.

.-oh…que suerte tienes- sonrió la rubia, sin embargo los pasos de Filch se asomaron por uno de los pasillos cercanos- mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, me comentaron que el celador es muy casca rabias- Jane asintió levemente y con un leve saludo ambas se alejaron de allí.

Llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor, Jane se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

Sus libros pasaron a un segundo plano cuando se tomó la tarea de observar aquella fotografía.

.- tal vez tenga razón- murmuró pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su hermano hacia algunas semanas.

.- ¿quien tiene razón?- el corazón de Jane por poco y se sale de su pecho por el susto- ¿estas bien?

.- me asustaste, Thomas- el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

.- perdona, es que te vi tan metida en tus pensamientos que no pude contenerme- bromeó él.

.-no te preocupes, ya pasó- como un acto instintivo comenzó a desarmar sus trenzas ya casi desechas.- ¿Qué haces tan tarde levantado?

.- tarea- por un segundo se quedo como hipnotizado por las vuelta que estaba dando Jane para deshacer los nudos que construían su pelo a esa hora- y te estaba esperando…-

.-¿para?-

.- mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade- aportó el algo tímido.

.- ya lo se, estuve esperando mucho, los chocolates que me envía mi tío por semana se me están acabando rápido, sobre todo por que descubrí que Nerea es también adicta a los dulces como yo- Thomas sonrió ante el comentario aunque se le seguía notando algo tensó.

.- ¿te…te…gustaría ir conmigo?- apenas podía mirarla a la cara.

.- claro, por mi no hay problema- dijo Jane peleándose contra un nido…digo, nudo en su pelo- mejor me voy a bañar a ver si puedo quitarme esto…- se levantó tomando sus cosas- nos vemos mañana a primer hora ¿te parece?- Thomas asintió levemente- esta bien, buenas noches- subió torpemente por que estaba mas entretenida con su maraña sobre la cabeza que con otra cosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La temperatura esa mañana era mas fría que de lo usual, el viento de finales de otoño y principios de invierno congelaba las partes más expuestas de todos causando varios escalofríos.

Entre la gran maratón de gente que se dirigía hacia el pueblo, estaban Jane y Thomas abrigados hasta la medula, al parecer ambos eran friolentos.

.-hdsiuhwenbcndjks- intentó decir la chica.

.-ksjdnfiuewnbcskdcneiow- problema de comunicación, no andaban bien las líneas, medio kilómetro de bufanda se metían en sus bocas…muchos inconvenientes para estar a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia.

La joven se desenrolló algo de bufanda.

.- empecemos de nuevo, ¿a donde iremos?-

.-no lo se, recorramos un poco-

Los chicos caminaron de aquí para alla, deteniéndose en cada vidriera de aquel pueblo, no es que tuviera muchos, pero servia de entretenimiento por un buen rato, sobre todo la dulcería la cual tuvo que reponer varias bandejas de dulces y chocolates después de recibir como clientes a Thomas y Jane.

Ya cuando estaban llegando a la otra punta del pueblo y ambos cargando sus respectivos bolsones de comida, Jane miró curiosa como Harry y compañía se adentraban hacia un sendero algo tenebroso que había allí en la parte noroeste del lugar. El ojiverde y Ron parecían algo cansados por la actitud temerosa de Hermione.

.- ¿ellos no son de tu curso?- preguntó Jane acomodándose la bufanda para tratar que el frío no se cuele por esos pequeños agujeros olvidados que quedan en la ropa.

Thomas se fijó como el trío se metía en el pequeño camino arbolado que daba hacia la casa de los gritos.

.- si, lo son, pero ¿que estarán haciendo?

.- por ahí les gusta caminar por esos pagos- contestó la pelinegra desinteresadamente.

.- ¿adentrándose en el bosque prohibido?-objetó Thomas con un raro presentimiento.

.- ¿eso forma parte del bosque?-

.-si, me lo explico Hagrid - contestó el joven quitándole importancia.

.-quien es ...- repentinamente lo recordó- ¡ah! Si, ese el grandote con cara de bueno…-

Del otro lado del pueblo, mas específicamente en las tres escobas, Mark y David tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla, tratando de recobrar el calor perdido afuera. Estaban sentados en una mesa apartada de todo el ruido y movimiento que se hacia presente en ese día de la semana.

.- odio las multitudes- se quejo el de anteojos mirando distante su botella.

.- lo que mas odias es estar peleado con tu hermana- le corrigió Mark.- hace dos semanas que estas asi

.- no estoy enojado con ella- mintió David.

.- vamos, ninguno de los dos nació ayer- el rubio bebió de su botella.

El moreno se tomo su tiempo para responder.

.- es que…me molesta de sobremanera que quiera…-con una de sus manos se despeinó frustrado-siempre vuelve con los mismo.

Mark observó a su amigo detenidamente, tratando de entrar en su cabeza y encontrar razonamiento a sus palabras.

.-¿pregunto nuevamente por tu padre?-se arriesgó. El de anteojos asintió.- ¿y que tiene eso de malo? Ella ya es grande como para…-

.-no lo es, si mamá no nos ha querido hablar es por algo- defendió sorbiendo bruscamente, tanto como para casi atragantarse.

.- no entiendo tu manía de no querer saber sobre tu padre- comentó Mark.

.- no es una "manía" es solo respeto hacia la decisión de mi mamá- Mark rió socarronamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso?

.- lo que me parece cómico es como te estas mintiendo a ti mismo David, tu quieres conocer, tanto o mas que tu hermana, pero no lo quieres admitir-

.- ¡eso no es cierto!- reclamó molesto- yo…- a unos cuantos metros de ellos, mas específicamente en medio del salón de las tres escobas se estaba levantando un gran barullo que no le permitió seguir.

Al parecer alguien la estaba pasando muy mal.

.- ¡dejen a Nury en paz!- una rubia cabellera trataba de quitarle a un par de grandulones a una pobre lechuza que no ajena a la situación, ¿cacareaba?..No, no esta mal escrito, lo hacia.

.- ¿así que esta cosa se llama Nury? Que nombre mas patético- opinó uno.

.- ¡suéltenla!- reclamó nuevamente su interlocutora.

.- oblíganos nueva- escupió otro.

.- con gusto- Nerea puso todo su empeño en propinarle una fuerte patada ahí, en donde se sabe que más les duele a los "machos". Triste, triste final para una generación que no se sabia siquiera si iba a nacer. El atacante con la lechuza retrocedió unos pasos al ver que la rubia tenia las mismas intenciones de estamparle sus zapatitos en sus pantalones.

.- Hija de...- el tercer grandulon, que hasta ahora solo había tomado cartas en el asunto para molestarla verbalmente quiso pegarle por la espalda pero en sus cálculos faltaba una variante.

.- como te atreves a atacar a una chica, y encima por la espalda- el brazo que sostenía Mark se estaba poniendo morado de la misma presión que el rubio ejercía.

.- no te metas- gruñó el muchachote.

.- no eres quien para darme órdenes- Mark dobló aun mas el brazo de su contrincante causando que a este se le salieran unas lagrimas de dolor.

.- no te metas con nosotros- exclamó el que aun tenia a la lechuza cacareante secuestrada- ¡no sabes quienes somos!- amenazó dándoselas de mafioso, o por lo menos sonando como uno.

.- realmente no me interesa quien eres- respondió Mark- solo trato de aconsejarles que dejen en paz a la chica- en un rápido movimiento aventó al que tenia cautivo, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Los otros dos al ver como había quedado su amigo, lo único que atinaron a hacer fue a salir corriendo. No es mala idea, considerando que ni Mark ni Nerea eran oponentes de para subestimar, el problema era otro…se llevaban a la lechucita con ellos.

.- ¡NOOO!- como pudo y sin contemplaciones a la hora de pasar por encima de el atacante medio inconsciente, Nerea persiguió a los maleantes que ahora algo histéricos, corrían y se abrían paso en medio de la multitud de alumnos, yéndose para el bosque.

.- ¡VAN A MATAR A NURY!- exclamación escuchada por testigos oculares que paseaban por allí.

o.o

.- ¿quien es Nury?- indagó Jane al ver como ese par pasaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Thomas no tuvo tiempo de responder, una columna de tierra guiada por Nerea paso por su lado casi derivándolo.- ese…ese era mi hermano…- preguntó anonadada.

.- vayamos a ver- dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la chica y metiéndose en la persecución de secuestradores de lechuzas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la casa más vieja y "embrujada" de la zona, tres adolescentes se encontraban charlando con dos adultos. El primero, se apoyaba levemente en el afeitar de la ventana tapiada mientras que el segundo escuchaba los sermones de una muchacha mucho mas joven que él.

.- ¿no es un poco precipitado?- se arriesgo a juzgar Hermione.

.-no, este lugar es muy seguro, nadie entra- respondió Sirius algo cansado por el cuestionario al que había sido expuesto.

.- pero-

.- ya Hermione, no llames a la mala suerte con tanta pregunta- opinó Ron apoyado en una de las gastadas paredes de la vieja habitación.

La castaña sólo enmudeció y enojada sacó un libro para leer.

.- y bien, ¿como te ha ido?- preguntó Sirius.

.- bastante bien, aunque ya no tengo que preocuparme tanto como el año pasado y los benditos TIMO S- el animago sonrió ante la cara de cansancio de su ahijado.

.- tengo entendido de que no te ha ido tan mal, Harry- comentó Lupin quitando su vista de la ventana.

.- no, es cierto…pero- Hermione los callo repentinamente.- ¿que pasa?- preguntó el ojiverde sin comprenderla.

Al instante unas voces se hicieron audibles ante todos. El golpe seco de una puerta destartalada cayéndose en el piso de abajo, gritos, amenazas, alguien gritando: de bonsáis no vive el monje y cosas por el estilo.

Sirius no perdió el tiempo y se transformó en perro mientras que Remuss resguardaba a Harry y los demás.

La pelea se hacia mas fuerte y con ella, los vestigios audibles del desastre eran cada vez mas evidentes, hasta que una polvareda se adentro en aquella habitación.

Dos grandulones con cara de espanto, una gallina, digo, lechuza cacareante y cuatro chicos se miraban precavidos, esperando el próximo movimiento de su oponente. Ninguno de ellos cayó en que no estaban solos en ese lugar.

.- ¡SUELTA A LA LECHUZA Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO!- amenazó la más bajita de todos.

El secuestrador tiró al pobre animal por el aire.

.- ¡¡Nury!-Nerea se lanzó a su búsqueda y con mucha suerte la logró atrapar en medio de su "elegante" vuelo.

.- ¡y ahora ustedes, va a pagar por lo que hicieron!- Jane se tiró contra uno de los fortachones derribándolo.

.- ¿no deberíamos detenerla?- preguntó Ron tratando de que ese grupo se diera cuenta de su presencia.

.- no, ellos se merecen el castigo de tener que aguantar a mi hermana- contestó David sin quitar la vista de su pequeña, ni siquiera para ver quien había sido el que le había preguntado.

A unos metros

.- ¿están bien?- la pobre lechuza parecía algo inconsciente en los brazos de su dueña y Nerea parecía mas despeinada que de costumbre.

.- si, gracias por…-

.- ¿atajarte?- Nerea y la lechuza sonrieron ampliamente en medio de los brazos de Mark.

.- ¿¡VAS A PENSARLO DOS VECES ANTES DE QUERE METERTE CON UN POBRE ANIMALITO BRABUCON?

.-si…si lo prometo…pero ya quítate-

.- ¡NO TE ESCUCHE, DILO MAS FUERTE!- exigió la pelinegra con tono de militar constipado.

.- ¡SI, LO PROMETO!- sin decir mas Jane se quito de encima y el "pobre" muchacho pudo librarse del taque.

.- ¡rézale a tu Dios si llego a enterarme que rompiste tu promesa!- exclamó nuevamente.

Ambos bravucones ni bien se vieron capaces de pararse salieron de allí golpeándose contra todo lo que se les parecía.

.- eh…- Ron carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención- que…como-

Los grupos se miraron, el primero atónito por lo que acababan de presenciar y el segundo, con cara de interrogación y con una gran pregunta sobre sus cabezas: ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

.- larga historia- explicó medianamente Thomas tratando de romper el hielo lo más dignamente posible.

El silencio se posó entre los presentes.

.- …bueno, como que acá no paso nada ¿no?- rió nerviosa Jane al reconocer una de las prefectas.

.- si- Mark le llevo la corriente- será mejor que…¡CORRAMOS!

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, el grupo nuevo corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus patitas, todo por un fin: alejarse de la estricta prefecta de Gryffindor.

O.O

.-¿ que fue eso?- preguntó el licántropo.

Sirius se volvió a convertir en humano.

.- realmente no lo se- ambos se miraron y un pequeño Deja vú cruzo por sus mentes.

Eso ya lo habían vivido.

Continuara.

He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, jajaja la musa se hace desear y de paso me deja colgada con algunos trabajos -.- cielos.

¿Qué les pareció? De a poco se van definiendo las personalidades de cada uno, aunque todavía falta sobre todo con un grupo como este que digamos que no salio muy distinto a sus antepasados.

Ya se vera lo que sigue, mientras tanto, consíganse cascos y armaduras por que la batalla recién empieza. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Nos vemos la próxima!

Besos

Grisel


	4. Mi union contigo

Capitulo 4: Mi union contigo.

_Quería que supieras que amo la manera en que te ríes_

_  
Quiero abrazarte y ahuyentar tu dolor lejos_

_  
Tengo tu fotografía, y sé que me sirve bien_

_  
Quiero abrazarte y ahuyentar tu dolor lejos_

…

_Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy expuesto_

_  
y no me siento bien cuando tu te haz ido_

_  
Ya te has ido, y no me sientes más_

_("Broken" Ami Lee)_

_El agua caía torrencialmente aquella tarde y las pocas hojas de los árboles ya entradas en el invierno caían presas de la última envestida._

_Dos personas ajenas a esto, caminaban a paso lento por el andén de aquella antigua estación Sus manos unidas en un tierno agarre se entrelazaban de manera perfecta, como si hubieran sido echas la una para la otra._

_Ambos se dejaron llevar por la sensación de armonía._

_Pero el ruido del tren los volvió a esa realidad que tanto temían._

_.- ya es hora- murmuró la mujer. Sus ojos rojos apenas contenían las lágrimas._

_.- es lo mejor y lo sabes- dijo él mirándola cariñosamente, quitando un mechón de pelo del rostro de ella.- ya lo hablamos._

_Ella sólo asintió._

_.-nunca me imagine que terminaríamos así- dijo ella ronca._

_.- ni yo tampoco- apretó el agarre- pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, nos volveremos a ver-_

_La muchacha sonrió melancólicamente. _

_.- algún día- recitó._

_.- algún día- respondió él. _

_No se besaron, ni siquiera se abrazaron, sólo intentaron disfrutar de esas últimas fracciones de segundo que permitían sentirse el uno al otro con el simple contacto de sus dedos._

_Lentamente, la mano fina de aquella joven se fue deslizando por las de él. Instantáneamente sintieron el frío de la despedida que se posaba sobre ellos. Y ambos muy orgullosos como para admitir su derrota contra el destino, simplemente no miraron atrás. Ella subió al tren con su maleta mientras que él se perdía por el portón completamente destartalado de aquella estación. _

_Ninguno soportaría verse nuevamente por que sabrían que dejarían todo y cometerían una locura y en ese momento lo menos indicado era eso. Ese no era ni el lugar ni mucho menos el tiempo._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.-Me duele demasiado- se quejó Nerea. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre un banco colocado extrañamente al costado del sendero que conectaba Hogwarts con Hogsmeade.

.- creo que no debimos correr tanto- opinó Mark agitado y quitándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Todos estaban muy cansados y temblorosos, sus respiraciones fluidas llenaban el aire de ese espeso vapor que con el frío se hace visible.

.- ¿nos habrá reconocido?- preguntó jadeante Thomas.

.- espero que no, sino estaré en grandes problemas- lamentó Jane quitándose la bufanda por el calor.- pegarle así a un compañero no creo que sea muy valido

.- ¿Qué haces¡Te vas a resfriar!-Instantáneamente la chica se vio rodeada nuevamente por la prenda a manos de su hermano.

.- ¡tengo calor, David!-

.- ¡pero te vas a enfermar!-

.- ¡no quiero, me molesta!- Lloriqueó Jane. Enfrascados en esa nueva discusión ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Pero los que estaban fuera de ella si, Nerea y Thomas se miraron cómplices al verlos hablarse nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado semanas atrás. Mark sólo sonrió de soslayo y se le pudo escucha un cariñoso: estos dos idiotas.

El rubio fue el que tomó la iniciativa y sin dar muchas explicaciones comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio; fue seguido de cerca por Nerea y Thomas que ya mas recuperados, caminaban riéndose por la situación.

Entonces ahí estaban, media hora después, completamente rojos por gritar tanto y con la certeza de que faltaba algo.

.- no te lo repetiré, te pondrás esa bufanda o sino no nos moveremos de aquí-

.- vaya idea- se burló Jane- ¿pretendes que muramos congelados en este banco?

.- no, pretendo que apeles a tu sentido común y te abrigues- contra restó David.

Jane suspiró

En ese mismo instante en la casa de los gritos, Harry y compañía terminaban de ver los destrozos que tal pelea había ocasionado.

.- la casa no se vino abajo por que…¿Por qué?-Ron se rascaba la cabeza confundido. Quitó una tabla del medio.

.-Nunca en mi vista vi algo parecido- murmuró Hermione corriendo una puerta completamente destrozada.-

Remus y Sirius se encontraban apoyados en el afeitar de la ventana, miraban en silencio como el trío seguía recorriendo esa habitación.

.- Me siento extraño- comentó el animago.

Remus sonrió levemente.

.- mas bien te sientes melancólico¿no?- Sirius no ocultó un deje de sorpresa. El licántropo había dado en el clavo- yo también me siento así…-admitió- lo que paso hace un rato me hace recordar muchas cosas-

Sirius aun permanecía mirando el piso.

.- ¿como cuales?-

.- sabes a quienes me refiero- respondió rápidamente- esto es muy parecido a aquellos escándalos…esos de los que en su mayoría éramos protagonistas-

.- eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo- memoró el animago con pesar.

.- ¿estas insinuando que estamos viejos?- Remus desvió su vista hacia Sirius.

.- yo no, siempre seré un niño- bromeó el hombre perro.

.- que te comportes como uno no significa que lo seas- remató Lupin.

Sirius puso cara de: golpe bajo.

Ambos seguían de espectadores cuando se interesaron mucho al ver a Hermione tomar su mochila y sacar un pergamino arrugado y una pluma.

.- ¿que vas a hacer?- preguntó curioso Ron.

.- la lista de esos inadaptados, te aseguro que…-

.- Hermione, déjalos, de que sirve, era una pelea sin sentido-

.- ¡pero no pueden comportarse así, Ron!-

.-en realidad- habló Harry- no estaban dentro de Hogwarts, así que tan mal no se portaron…además¿ya viste con quien se estaban peleando?

.- Martins y Jackson- respondió la castaña.

.- la peor escoria, mis lamentos a los Hufflepuff por tenerlos de compañeros de casa; creo que son primos segundos de Goyle- aportó Ron.

.- tal vez ustedes consientan este tipo de comportamiento, pero yo soy una prefecta y no puedo pasar por alto mis obligaciones- objetó Hermione mojando su pluma en un tintero- bien¿la rubia se llamaba?

.- no se- respondió tajante Ron- aunque creo uno de ellos era Anderson ¿no?

Los tres recordaron a su compañero de curso.

.- el nuevo: Anderson- escribió la chica- ¿quien mas?-

.- ya déjalo, Hermione-

En la cara de la joven se formó una mueca de disgusto.

.- si no me quieren ayudar esta bien- se enfrasco en su lista.

Harry y Ron suspiraron resignados y acercándose a los dos adultos esperaron a que su amiga terminara.

.- esta chica es demasiado estricta- comentó el pelirrojo- pobre de esos chicos-

.- ¿ustedes saben quienes son?- preguntó Remus interesado.

.- son parte de los nuevos que entraron este año-

.- ¿Nuevos?- Sirius miró a su ahijado- pero esos chicos no tienen 11 años-

.- eso es lo que le consultamos a Dumbledore hace un par de semanas, nos comentó que muchas familias del mundo mágico decidieron enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts por que consideraban seguro cualquier lugar en donde se encontrara él. Ya saben, por culpa de Voldemort parece que el mundo se volvió loco.- terminó el ojiverde.

.- no es para menos, estamos hablando de Dumbledore- aportó Remus pensativo.

.- vinieron de todas partes y entre ellos esta ese grupo- explicó Harry.

Tiempo después y de regreso con los mellizos.

Ambos se miraban con recelo.

.- hace mas de una hora que estamos acá Jane, por favor, ponte la bufanda-

La muchacha agarró dudosa la prenda y con resignación se la colocó. Algo ofuscada no dio explicaciones al pararse y caminar.

Su hermano no la presionó. Agradecía internamente que hubiera sido ella la que diera el brazo a torcer, sin embargo sabía que algo todavía no estaba bien.

.- Jane- ella no respondió.- Jane- se adelantó dificultosamente por la capa de nieve que había en el suelo.- Jan…-

.- que quieres- preguntó ella molesta, observando sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa mas entretenida.

.- lamento haber gritado de esa manera el otro día, yo…- la chica se detuvo.

.- no tienes por que disculparte David, estás en todo tu derecho, además…- calló por un segundo- tienes toda la razón.- Los ojos grises de él se cruzaron con los miel de ella- mamá debe tener sus razones para no hablarnos de papá- opinó automáticamente. Sonando así, ausente y lejana.

David sintió una punzada en la conciencia.

.- Jane, yo…- Ella sonrió falsamente.

.- no volveré a preguntar, lo prometo- dijo.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer entre los dos dejando a su paso más frío en el ambiente.

Jane acomodó mejor su túnica y con decisión rompió el enlace visual que tenia con su hermano.

David sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba y tenía miedo; algo dentro de su pequeña hermana se había roto y él era el único responsable.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

.- ¿ya estáás tranquilo?- el licántropo cerró la puerta tras si- Harry se encuentra bien.

.- eso ya lo sabia- contestó Sirius pasando directamente a la cocina.

El lugar estaba desolado. Apenas unos trastos lavados y secándose sobre la mesada daban por sentado que alguien estuvo ese día allí.

.- espero que esta sea la primera y ultima vez, el mentirle a Dumbledore no es nuestro fuerte-

.- no le mentimos, Remus-

.- le desobedecimos, que es casi lo mismo- contestó agarrando dos tazas para servir algo de café.

Sirius no respondió.

.- ¿en que piensas?-

.-en nada, por que crees que…-Padfoot se calló ante la mirada de su amigo- esta bien, nos conocemos demasiado- suspiró sentándose y agarrando el café que Remus le ofrecía.

.- ¿te quedaste en lo que ocurrió esta tarde?-

.- algo así- admitió el animago- me preguntaba que habrá sido de todos _"ellos"._

.-de seguro rehicieron su vida- opinó el licántropo- aun después de lo de Lily y James- un silencio incomodo hasta triste, se formó entre ambos.

.- caímos muy bajo-

Remus comprendió lo que quería decir su amigo.

.- así es, pero era inevitable Sirius, estábamos en medio de una guerra y sin embargo decidimos seguir adelante, tomamos los riesgos…- dijo-todos lo hicimos-inquirió dolido.

.- lamentablemente- susurró tirándose para atrás sin dejar de ver perdido, el líquido negro que había en su taza.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esa semana transcurrió increíblemente rápido. Entre tareas extras, tareas olvidadas y evaluaciones, los alumnos de todos los cursos rogaban por un poco de aire y de paso algunas pastillas para los nervios.

Sentados en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca los mellizos, Mark, Nerea, Thomas y un compañero de curso de Mark estudiaban de los grandes libracos allí albergados. Cada uno con su stress personal, cambiaba las páginas alternando las fuentes de información.

Con tanto ajetreo, Nerea soltó su pluma cansada.

.- me tiene harta- dijo estirándose.

.- no eres la única- respondió su pequeña amiga desde tras de un tomo sobre pociones avanzadas- nadie me dijo que al entrar tendría que prepararme para estos TIMOS-

.- ¿para que sirven exactamente?- preguntó el compañero de Mark.

Jane se cruzó con los ojos dorados de él.

.- si soy sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea- respondió después de recuperarse de la impresión, aquel muchacho tenía una mirada muy penetrante, además de que era por demás apuesto. Su sello, definitivamente el cabello plateado.

.- estas en la misma que nosotros- aportó sorpresivamente Mark sin sacar su cabeza de su pergamino.

Su compañero afirmó diciendo:

.- nosotros tenemos los denominados EXTASIS-

.- igualmente aburridos, temas que ya conoce…-Jane se percató del sorpresivo mutismo

.- ¿que pasa?-

El rubio señaló la puerta, Hermione miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

.- ¿esa loca nunca se va a cansar?- preguntó molesta Jane. Agarró a Thomas de la túnica y lo arrojó al suelo justo a tiempo.

.- Jane…- se quejó este.

.- shh- ella se acercó a ellos a paso decidido.

El grupo siguió como si no le hubiera notado.

.- hola- les llamó la atención Hermione.

.- ¿ahora que deseas Granger?- Jane y ella se miraron con fastidio.

.- estoy buscando a Anderson-

.- acá no esta- dijo Jane.

.- no, si eso ya lo veo- respondió igual de lacerante.-pero si…-

.- si lo vemos le diremos que hable contigo- contestaron a coro todos los del grupo.

Hermione se fue con aire molesto.

.- esta chica cada día está más insoportable- opinó David.

Thomas salió de debajo de la mesa.

.- cualquiera ya me hubiera dejado en paz- dijo el pelinegro sentándose en su lugar al lado de Jane.

.- pero ella es muy testaruda- todos se giraron asustados al escuchar esa voz.

Parada frente a ellos, con su acostumbrada expresión sorprendida y andar algo desgarbado estaba Luna.

.- ¡Luna! Ven siéntate- le invitó Nerea despreocupada. Le hizo un lugar entre ella y David.

.- no se asusten, Hermione no se enterara de esto- sonrió tranquilizadora ante la incomodidad de los demás.

.- ¿segura?- preguntó Jane.

.- claro-

La peli negra se paró y casi tirándose sobre la mesa la miró a los ojos.

.- ¿de veritas, de veritas?-

.- promesa de explorador muggle-

.- ¿eres exploradora?- preguntó Nerea.

.- no- admitió Luna.

.-ya, lo tomó como un si- dijo Jane sentándose.

Los chicos rieron ante tal extraño trato.

.- oye, yo te conozco- recordó Luna- eres de mi casa-

David afirmó sin darle mucha importancia.

Los demás por su parte estaban nuevamente enfrascados en sus tareas. Sin embargo uno de ellos empezó a sentirse incomodo, movía la pluma sobre el pergamino sin escribir nada. Sentía que le observaban y eso era algo bastante molesto, casi acosador.

Cansada de esto Jane levantó la vista, Su hermano estaba conversando con Luna sobre algo que no logró descifrar bien. Siguió buscando, si no era ninguno de ellos ¿quien podría ser?

Paseó su vista por lo que el panorama desde su posición de la biblioteca le dejaba. No le veía, por mas que lo intentaba no encontraba a aquel que le hacia sentir escalofríos.

Por primera vez Jane sintió miedo, quien fuese que la estaba escudriñando de esa manera no la quería, o eso daba a entender.

.- ¿Jane?- Mark tironeó de su túnica- ¿estás bien?

.- ¿eh?- dejó de buscar- si, claro, solo me distraje- sonrió lentamente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tarde en la noche, dos figuras se movían sigilosamente entre las sombras hasta llegar a la torre más alta y abandonada del castillo. Como si no importara nada, prendieron algunas antorchas y se sentaron en unos destartalados y añejos sillones de terciopelo amarillo.

.- ¿pudiste hablar con ella?-

.-si- respondió David desviando la mirada.

.- ¿y?- los ojos verde azulados de Mark se clavaron en su amigo.

.- nada, simplemente me dijo que no va a preguntar más sobre el pasado de nuestros padres-

.- ¿y eso te parece bien?

.- creo que es lo mejor-

.- ¿por que sigues con esa estúpida idea?- Mark se tiró hacia delante.

.- ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando yo estaba en ese mismo plan¿Recuerdas ese día?- el rubio no dijo nada- no quiero que ella pase por eso.

.- y si ella llega a enterarse por otra parte, y si logra saber que tu ya…-

.- entonces que me odie- respondió rotundo el de gafas- es mi hermana Mark, debo protegerla, aunque ella termine detestándome.

.- esta bien, has lo que quieras- Mark se resignó.

David seguía absorto en el temporal que amenazaba con desatarse.

Repentinamente el ruido de la puerta les hizo ponerse en guardia.

.- ¡holaa!- una Nerea felizmente llena de dulces entraba a la torre.- ¿que hacen despiertos tan tarde?

.- ¿mejor dicho, que haces tu tan campante y con tanta comida?- Mark se levantó para ayudarla.

.- es que mi mami me envió esta comida y recién llegó mi lechuza-

.- igualmente¿que hacías sola en aquella torre tan helada?- la rubia se sentó frente a David.

.- le envié una carta a un conocido- sonrió ampliamente dejando caer junto con Mark una bolsa llena de pastelitos y demás dulces.- coman lo que quieran, mamá me envía muchas cosas todas las semanas.

.- aunque tanto dulce va a ser difícil de pasar- opinó Mark- mejor iré a buscar algo de tomar, ahora vuelvo- ninguno puso objeción a la retirada repentina del rubio.

Nerea abrió un par de paquetes de ricos caramelos y uno de unos pastelitos de limón. Le ofreció a David que no decía palabra.

.- ¿quieres?- David ni siquiera la miro- ¡oye!

.- ¿Qué?-

.- ¿quieres?- el moreno negó- ¿te sientes bien?

.- si- contestó David levemente.

.- ¿seguro?

.- si-

.- ¿seguro?-

.- ya te dije que…-Al volver a posar sus ojos grises en dirección de la rubia, no solo no la encontró en el lugar en donde estaba antes, sino que la cercanía de ambos estaba a punto de rozar narices.- ¿que haces?- preguntó espantado pero sin alejarse.

Nerea sin decir palabra fue acercándose lentamente y David no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente paralizado por lo que su compañera de curso estaba a por hacer. Una vocecita en lo mas profundo le dijo que cerrara los ojos y él, torpemente obedeció.

Sintió la respiración de ella muy cerca, rozándole el rostro y haciéndole cosquillas, y como delicadeza la rubia le levantó un poco el flequillo.

.- no, definitivamente- David notó cuando la frente de ella se apoyó en la suya- no tienes fiebre- sonrió ampliamente y mas tranquila tirándose para atrás y volviendo a su lugar.

El moreno la miró ensimismado. _¿Que había pasado?_

Continuara.

Mil perdones por esta tardanza tan horrible y fea! -- creo que es lo mismo...cielos!Ya, estoy sin computadora otra vez, pero seguire con la hisoria, asi que no se asusten si tardo mucho.

Gracias por aguantarme!

Besos

Grisel

Gracias por sus mensajes a: Clawy; YunTao;karola;-Demeure-; pau black ; Gerulita Evans; ivys ; MMPOTTER ; Tsubasa Malfoy; Sandy0329; Shezhid; petitange21; Gabriela Luthien Black; Artemis Black II; Cheri


	5. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas

Capitulo 5: Muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

Un injusto canje por el mundo real  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de nada  
Todavía recuerdo el sol  
Siempre cálido sobre mi espalda  
De algún modo parece más frío ahora  
Donde ha ido mi corazón  
Atrapada en los ojos de un extraño  
Quiero regresar  
Creyendo en todo  
( "Field of innocence" Evanescence)

_Una noche de tormenta, truenos y demás características de un honorable aguacero se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad muggle de Londres. Sin embargo, los gritos provenientes desde una de las casas linderas a una modesta pero agradable calle en las cercanías de centro de la ciudad le hacían frente vigorosamente al estruendo de afuera. _

_Aquellos que discutían descaraban ira, incomprensión, disgusto, nostalgia y mucha pena._

_.- estoy harto de tener que darte tantas explicaciones- bramo un muchacho guardando sus pertenecías en un bolso de viaje pequeño- estamos en medio de una guerra, ponerme en peligro es parte del menú.- espetó revolviendo en su armario._

_.-desaparecerte por días no es muy normal que digamos- reclamó la chica enfrentándolo- la vez pasada pase toda una semana sin saber de ti._

_.- intento conseguir aliados, enfrentándome a cuanto mortifago se me presenta, te parece que tengo tiempo para llamarte y decirte: ¿no te preocupes, estoy bien?- burlo el joven quitándola del medio bruscamente._

_.- ¡es lo mínimo que podrías hacer! no puedo estar en vela tanto tiempo pensando que algo malo pudo haberte pasado-_

_.- acostúmbrate, ya te lo dije, estamos en una guerra, cualquier cosa podría pasar-_

_.- ¿por que siempre descargas tu frustración conmigo?- indago ofuscada la muchacha siguiéndolo al living.- ¡no soy tu enemiga!_

_.- ¡cuando te comportas como un maldita inútil si! ¡deja de colgarte de mi!- exclamó él deteniéndose a mitad de camino, asombrado de lo que había dicho.- mira...- la tez pálida de ella le daba la certeza que aquel cometario no le había caído muy bien- me necesitan en la orden, no les daré la espalda._

_Se miraron._

_Ella con un nudo en la garganta intento parecer lo mas dura posible._

_.- ¿a mi si podrás darme la espalda?_

_.- no digas ton...-_

_.- ¡¿Me darás la espalda?!- exigió saber con los ojos vidriosos._

_.- si me das a elegir entre defender mis ideales o tu compañía...-se mordió el labio, preocupado y asustado por lo que diría, sin embargo tomó valor- si, no abandonare mi trabajo._

_.-…….-_

_Cuando regreso unos días después, no le sorprendió no encontrarla allí. _

_Su puso que seria lo mejor, su conciencia pedía a gritos que fuese así._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

El frío intenso de mediados de invierno congelaba cada parte de su cara que expuesta soportaba incondicionalmente las ráfagas de viento a esa altura.

Miró nuevamente y con una importancia impregnada en sus ojos grises se dio a la tarea de admirar los paisajes que se abrían alrededor de aquel castillo.

Un orgullo desconocido le llenaba de a poco. Era extraño, sentirse conectado a un lugar prácticamente desconocido no era muy normal que digamos, o por lo menos eso pensaba David cada vez que este sentimiento lo embargaba.

Su madre le había hablado de aquel lugar, de aquellos años en donde con la inocencia tomada de la mano de la rebeldía cursó sus años de colegio. El cariño en cada recuerdo que memoraba era palpable.

_"los mejores recuerdos" _Acotó con aflicción su madre una noche de primavera en la cual, él y su hermana que apenas contaban con seis años, estaban sentados en el jardín delantero de su modesta residencia escuchándola relatar sus locuras, interrumpida de vez en cuando por su querido padrino._"Sobrevivimos de suerte" _Solía decir con énfasis y una enorme y nostálgica sonrisa.

¿Seria capaz de encontrar aquella "magia" que tanto describían sus familiares? ¿Podría...?

.-¡A LA VIBORA VIBORA DE LA MAR!

PLAF

.- Ah! Jane!- reclamó el morocho molesto, sintiendo como de a poco la túnica bajo sus posaderas se iban mojando, producto de la fricción de las antes mencionadas con los primeros escalones de la resbalosa escalera externa que conducía a la torre de lechuzas.- POR UQE ME GRITAS!

.- es que te vi muy entretenido, ¿en que pensabas?-

.- en ti no, seguro-

Jane sonrió ampliamente.

.- eso es obvio, cuando sueles hacerlo pones una cara parecida a ésta- con la destreza elástica que caracterizaba el rostro de la Summers mas chica, puso un expresión en la cual el rasgo mas característico aparte de los ojos entre cerrados , era el ceño fruncido en un ángulo hasta se podría decir que peligroso, dándole un toque demoníaco.

David gruñó.

.- ¬¬ no es cierto-

.- si lo es- le tendió la mano, volviendo a mostrar una alegre expresión.

David se levantó.

.-no, ya deja de molestarme- se limpio la túnica mostrándose fastidioso.

.- ¬¬ tampoco es para que te pongas de ese humor- dijo ella bajando unos cuantos escalones mas que él. Se le quedo mirando desde su altura.

.- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

.- ya la hiciste-

.-Jane-

.- ¿que?-

.- pudiste termin….-

.- HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- el estruendo chillón de la voz desafinada de Nerea les hizo mirar a la base de las escaleras, unos diez escalones mas abajo.

Ella, junto con Thomas y Mark les miraban con amplias sonrisas y una de sus manos, alternadamente, no estaban a la vista.

.- estos se traman algo- advirtió Jane sospechando. El mero movimiento que hizo basto para que los tres comenzaran a tirarles bolas de nieve previamente echas.

Ambos hermanos tolerando los bombardeos bajaron a tropezones, dándoles en menos de lo que canta un gallo digna batalla a sus amigos.

La pelea estaba durando mas de lo soportable, haciendo que mas de uno, mas por orgullo que por otra cosa, no se dejara vencer por su contrincante que a esta altura era cualquiera que se pusieran en frente. La falta de aliento y el frío no jugaban a favor.

Nerea, ocupada (o preocupada) que su enemigo mas cercano Mark no le estampara esa peligrosa bola de nieve y barro especial que acababa de realizar cayo torpemente al alejarse unos pasos de él. Cayéndose sobre alguien sin quererlo.

.- Ouch, perdón- adolorida se quito rápidamente de encima de ese alguien.- demonios, mis anteojos.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en su rubia atacante, que aun buscaba a tientas sus anteojos en medio de tanta nieve.

.-no hay problema- susurró el morocho sin darle importancia. Levantándose y limpiándose la túnica continuó con su camino.

Los cinco le vieron subir por las escaleras hacia la torre de lechuzas.

.- este chico es raro-

.- ¬¬ Como que raro, a mi me parece bastante normalito- opinó fuertemente Nerea- después de lo que le pasó.

.- ¿de que hablas?- preguntó David por todo el grupo. Ya todos se estaban encaminando al castillo. Esperaban con ansias recuperar el aliento.

.- el es Harry Potter-

.- ¿y?-

.- es el niño que vivió, ¿no saben nada sobre él?

.- claro que si mujer, pero realmente no nos parece anormal, muchos pedieron a sus padres en esa época, el tuvo mucha suerte, debería estar feliz por seguir vivo después de enfrentarse a Voldemort.- dijo Mark poniendo su manos tras la nuca.

.- ¿y eso no les conmueve?- preguntó Nerea sobresaltada. Espera la respuesta que se tardo en llegar.

.- no, mi mami dijo que ese tal Harry era un niño normal, que tuvo mucha suerte de que sus padres lo protegieran hasta el ultimo momento- contó Jane.

David asintió.

.- aunque hay algo que no me cierra, si es alguien normal dentro de los cánones, por que nuestra madre tenía tanto interés en él- meditó su hermano mellizo. Recordando como su progenitora ponía el grito en el cielo al escuchar noticias inventadas por la radio mágica o el solo leerlas en los periódicos.

.- tal vez le daba lastima-dijo Thomas tirando ideas- o tal vez conocía a sus padres, mmmm-

.- eso es imposible, nuestra madre se mudo a Alemania apenas termino Hogwarts-

.- ¿pero James Potter no venia a este colegio en la misma época?- quiso saber Mark.

.- los dos- aportó Nerea acomodando sus anteojos luego de "sonarse" la nariz- Lilian Evans también concurrió a este colegio en esos años.

.- por ahí fueron compañeros-

.- ¿y todo esto es importante por?- pregunto Jane sacándolos de su burbuja de investigadores privados- si bien nuestra madre estuvo pendiente de él, no creo que haya una explicación más razonable: curiosidad.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, perdiéndose cada uno en sus pensamientos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La noche gélida y incomoda caía sobre el castillo de magia y hechicería. Cansado de tanta ida y vuelta ya que ese día había sido una pesadilla, decidió ir al único lugar que suponía no habría nadie a esa hora: La biblioteca. No era su lugar preferido pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Caminó por entre los estantes, buscando su libro preferido entre el montón. Tal vez lo haya leído centenares de veces, pero siempre descubría algo nuevo para poner en práctica y eso le animaba mucho.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió se sentó en la primera mesa a su paso. Estaba lejana del resto, apartada. Las luces de las velas que iluminaban aquel rincón eran lo suficiente fuertes como para que no forzara su vista, pero algo le distrajo antes de comenzar con la lectura.

En una mesa a unos cuantos metros se encontraba David metido en un trabajo bastante pesado, moviendo sus ojos constantemente de libro en libro, buscando la respuesta deseada o tal vez la adecuada.

Harry le observó por un largo rato, notando que de vez en cuando anotaba apurado en los pergaminos a medio enrollar esparcidos por toda la superficie de madera, con el seño fruncido, en actitud de concentración total. Algo había en él que se le hacia familiar, ¿sus ojos? no, ¿la cara? tampoco, bueno, si tal vez era eso, pero no le cerraba la idea. No se parecía a nadie que conociera. ¿Su forma de ser? no lo conocía para nada así que eso se descartaba.

Metido estaba el ojiverde en sus pensamientos que el sonido seco de algo pesado golpeando contra el suelo le hizo sobresaltarse. A menos distancia y terminado de guardar unos libros en una estantería lindera a la mesa en donde se encontraba Harry estaba David.

Su cruda actitud no menguo ni siquiera al agacharse y recoger el libraco que se le había caído.

Demonios, le conocía... ¿pero de donde?

.- oye…- Harry tocio un poco para llamar su atención, puesto que al llamado verbal no pareció escucharlo. David se dio media vuelta, mirándolo siempre con expresión fría- ¿nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó directamente. David se acomodo los anteojos en actitud impasible.

.- lo dudo- contestó seco siguiendo su camino.

No muy lejos de allí, Jane escuchaba retumbar sus propios pasos en aquel pasillo vacío. La hora de cenar había llegado y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor. Estaba buscando a su hermano, el chico tenía la costumbre desde hace semanas de encerrarse a la noche en la biblioteca repesando grandes y pesados libros. Su excusa: preparar los TIMOS; pero ella sabia perfectamente que era para "esconderse" de los demás, las nuevas experiencias con mucha gente de por medio no se le daban muy bien a su hermano y lo sabia perfectamente.

David era un intento de recluido social, no había sido toda su corta vida de esa forma, antes sonreía mas a menudo y conversaba con la gente como cualquiera, pero desde hacia unos años su actitud cambió. No salía tanto, ni hacia amigos con frecuencia. Su hermana supuso que todo eso se debía a la adolescencia, su madre así se lo explico. Muchas muchachas aun mas grandes que ellos ponían sus ojos en su hermano, por que a decir verdad David era atractivo y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir tenia a unas cuantas chicas vecinas y conocidas comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Mark le reprocho durante mucho el que no aprovechara la oportunidad ya que no todos los quinceañeros tiene oportunidad para salir con muchachas mas grandes, pero su amigo hacia caso omiso a los reclamos, preocupándose mas por el bien estar de su familia y cuidando de sobre manera a su madre y hermana.

.- tal vez se esfuerce demasiado- murmuró Jane entretenida mirado el suelo, a las monótonas baldosas del pasillo.

Estaba doblando la esquina cuando una figura se le cruzo, tirándola en el proceso.

.- ¡auch!

.- ¡fíjate por donde caminas!- reclamó la voz.

La joven se levantó sin ayuda.

.- lo lamento, no fue mi intención- se disculpó cohibida por la mirada insistente y gélida de su interlocutor. Frente a ella Draco Malfoy destilaba desprecio.

.- lamentarlo es poco, ¿acaso no sabes cuanto cuesta esta túnica? la debes haber infectado, sangre sucia- Jane frunció el ceño- ¿por que pones esa cara?

.- ¿sangre sucia?-repito ella extrañada.

.- ¿no escuchaste? así te llame- reafirmó el rubio limpiándose. Su mueca de burla se ensancho al ver que la joven no respondía.- ¿no sabes defenderte?

.- ¡claro que si! solo que...-

.- no me digas que te quedaste muda, siempre hablas hasta por los codos- la situación la incomodaba por sobre manera, como sabia que ella hablaba tanto ¿ la estuvo observando o que?- ¿no tienes nada para decir Sangre sucia?

Jane estaba por abrir la boca y gritarle un par de cositas que se tenia guardadas pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando sintió una mano fuerte cerrándose sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Alex y Alexia, ambos miraban reprochando la actitud del rubio Slytherin y un suspiró de alivio salió de sus labios.

.- no molesten- se adelanto Draco manteniendo su postura.

.-No eres quien para decirnos lo que debemos o no hacer- objetó Alexia con claras intenciones de hacerle frente.

.- ¿tu me impedirás que siga molestando a esta sangre sucia?- preguntó el rubio. Su frustración aumentaba a cada segundo. Todo iba sobre ruedas, ¿por que tenían que llegar ese par de entrometidos?

.- en realidad esa terminología es incorrecta, dado el ella no es muggle por completo, sino mestiza- corrigió la joven hasta ahora callada. Su hermano la miró orgulloso.

.- ¿y tu quien diablos eres?-

.- no creo que sea de tu incumbencia saberlo y menos si me lo preguntas de esa manera- contestó alexia altanera.

.- ¿acaso te tragaste una vieja maestra de buenos modales, niña?- Draco se adelanto unos pasos.

.- si fuera así te tendría que dar unas clases, dejas mucho que desear- contraatacó nuevamente- me es difícil creer que pertenezcas a una de las familias mas "puras" de este mundo y aun así tengas semejante comportamiento erróneo.

.- no te metas con mi familia-amenazó él.

.- entonces no te metas con ella: "no le hagas a otros no le que no quieres que te hagan a ti".- recitó ella confiada.

.-jajajajaja piensas darme clases, "canosa"-

.- el color plateado de mi cabello no tiene nada que ver con las canas- contestó ella sin inmutarse- mas bien se refiere a una herencia de genes.- argumentó orgullosa.

Alex sonrió y toco el hombro de su hermana.

.- ¿tienes algún problema con ello Malfoy?- preguntó él prepotente y haciendo acentuar la diferencia de estatura entre ambos al acercarse.

El rubio no quito su cara de asco, pero no siguió burlándose sobre el tema.

.- ya, mejor dejémoslo acá, Malfoy, no puedo decir que fuese un gusto conocerte- admitió Jane empujando levemente a Alex y tomando del brazo a Alexia para alejarlos- espero no tener que cruzarte de nuevo.

Aun con un nudo en la garganta por el susto, arrastró a sus amigos fuera de ese pasillo, dejando a un fastidiado Draco, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de disgusto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Nerea cortaba distraídamente la hierba lindera a donde estaba sentada, mientras que la luna se reflejaba en el lago haciéndolo lucir aun más congelado de lo que estaba. Miró a su amiga sentada a sus pies y suspiró al no comprender en su totalidad las decisiones de la joven.

.- en conclusión: no piensas contárselo-

.- no- afirmo Jane mirándose las como si fueran la cosa mas interesantes de este planeta. No quería que su hermano se preocupara en vano, y conociéndolo seria capaz de moler a golpes a ese tal Malfoy- mi hermano es muy tranquilo, pero si se llegara a enterar no me gustaría ni imaginarme como dejaría al Slytherin.

La rubia sonrió de soslayo.

.- tal vez tengas razón- admitió- yo misma tengo ganas de ir y romperle la cara. Por suerte te ayudaron Alex y su hermana.- Jane permaneció callada.- pero, hay algo que me tiene intrigada- dijo Nerea- por un momento sentiste que él te tenia mucho rencor ¿no?

La morena pensó bien su respuesta y luego de soltar un desapercibido suspiró contestó:

.- algo así, no estoy segura, ten en cuenta que me es difícil creer que tengo un enemigo al cual ni siquiera conozco- Jane se hizo bolita mientras se apoyaba en el árbol, intentando calmar el frío- pero si, sentí que me odiaba. Cosa rara, por que yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.

.- ¿se lo dirás a Thomas?-

.- no, dudo que me escuche- Nerea asintió levemente recordando que su amigo había estado algo ido en esos días, parecía algo deprimido y su mal humor (desconocido) salía al primer contacto.

.- Desde que recibió esa carta de su madre - comentó la rubia- ¿tienes idea que decía la carta?

.- nop...no quiso contarme, simplemente la leyó y en cuanto termino se la guardo-

Ambas soltaron un intranquilo silencio. Algo no andaba bien.

.- deberíamos preguntarle, tal vez fueron mala noticias y necesite de alguien que lo apoye-propuso Nerea.

Jane sonrió pensando que la idea era más que buena. Con esfuerzo se paró estirando sus congeladas piernas. Nerea la imitó.

.- creo que ya es hora de preguntarle que le pasa...y si no nos lo dice... ¡se lo sacamos a la fuerza!- exclamó animada.

.- para algo somos sus amigas, ¡nadie mas tiene derecho a torturarlo!- se miraron y una mueca macabra surco sus rostros.

Olvidando momentáneamente las preocupaciones comenzaron a correr en forma infantil hacia el castillo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El fuego del hogar chispeaba de vez en cuando recordándole a los pocos que allí estaban que gracias a él estaban abrigados en esa sala común.

Harry observaba el fuego internado en el remolino de pensamientos que en su mente habitaban. Su cara era de confusión total ya que la duda le carcomía, sintiendo lo mismo que cuando uno deja las cosas a medio hacer.

.- Harry-

Nada

.- ¡Harry!- el ojiverde se sobresaltó- ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja cabellera de su mejor amigo se poso frente a sus ojos.

.- si, solo estoy preocupado por los exámenes- mintió. Ron gruñó molesto.

.- eso no me lo trago, tal vez puedas venderle ese cuente a Hermione pero a mi no-

Harry se deslizo en el sillón, poniéndose aun más cómodo.

.- ¿alguna vez has tenido la sensación de conocer a alguien y ni siquiera hablaste con él?

Ron levanto una ceja medio perdido.

El ojiverde carraspeo y se rasco la cabeza, deslucido.

.- mira, ¿recuerdas a Summers?

.- ¿quien?

.- uno de los mellizos, amigo de Anderson- explico dándole una rápida mirada al aludido que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, haciendo la tarea, con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal.

.-ah, ellos- logró responder Ron antes de que su amigo continuara con la explicación.

.- David Summers se me hace conocido, pero no se de donde.-

.- ¿por eso estas tan pensativo?

Harry se sintió algo insultado por el tono desden preocupación que uso su pelirrojo amigo y prefirió no responder. Ron tampoco insistió, conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de su mal humor.

Ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio hasta que el hueco del cuadro dio paso a Jane. Sin perder el tiempo corrió hasta su compañero y lo arrastro fuera.

Thomas se soltó bruscamente al salir por completo de la sala común, sintiendo ligeramente el cambio de temperatura un escalofrió cruzo por su columna.

.- ¿por que me sacaste de esa forma?-

.- por que queremos hablar contigo, y Nerea no puede entrar a la sala de Gryffindor- Thomas chasqueo la lengua.- ya deja de ser tan grosero, ¡últimamente estas insoportable!- reclamó la morena.

.- ¡si estoy de este humor entonces no te juntes conmigo!

.- ¡Thomas!- exclamó sorprendida Nerea y le pego un coscorrón- si nos preocupamos y continuamos hablando contigo aunque estés de este humor debe ser por que como amigo nos preocupas- esta afirmación dejo mudo al joven- se que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, ¿pero somos amigos o no?

Él asintió levemente, perdiendo sus ojos negros en las luces del pasillo.

.- ¿entonces?- inquirió Jane- ¿que es lo que te ocurre? ¿te llegaron malas noticias?- el muchacho no respondió, sin embargo agacho la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared.

.- mi madre vendrá para navidad- expuso sin mucho entusiasmo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

.- ¡Eso es grandioso! el otro día me dijiste que la extrañabas- razonó Nerea entusiasmada.

.- ya lo se, la extraño, pero...-exhaló aire fastidiado, cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza mostrándoles a sus amigas una mueca de incomodidad- ...vendrá para presentarme a mi padre.

.- ¿QUE?- gritaron las otras dos atónitas.

.- quiere que lo conozca-dijo- pero yo realmente lo estuve pensando y la idea no me ilusiona para nada-

.- pero Thomas, es tu padre, ¿por que no querrías verlo?- indagó Jane.

.-justamente por eso, es mi padre y de repente lo conocerle después de 16 años- contestó con rabia contenida- el tiempo en que yo quería saber quien era ya paso, ahora no me interesa, lo que me molesta es que mi mamá no comprenda lo que siento.

.- ¿Se lo dijiste?

.- le he mandado mínimo cinco cartas diciéndole que no quería, pero ella insiste- contestó con voz derrotada- se que no hay manera de impedirlo.- se sentó cansado apoyándose aun en la pared. Nerea y Jane le imitaron cada una a un lado.- Se que ella quiere lo mejor para mi, pero créanme, no quiero saber nada sobre mi pasado en ese sentido. Para mi esta como muerto.

.- no digas eso- retó Jane en juego, aunque se notaba en sus ojos un deje de tristeza- tal vez esta experiencia te sirva para cerrar esa etapa de tu vida.

Thomas meditó por unos momentos lo que acababa de escuchar y le encontraba mucha lógica.

.- Tu mamá te esta pidiendo que lo conozcas, no que vivas con él, inténtalo, tal vez de esa manera logres continuar con tu vida y pasar la hoja-

.- y si ninguna de las ideas te late, podemos secuestrarte durante las vacaciones- bromeó la rubia del trío apoyándose en el hombro de él- Tu mama no podría encontrarte n.n

Los oros dos rieron con ganas, no por la idea sino por el tono de seriedad de esto ultimo.

.- de igual forma, si realmente no quieres ir planearemos algo- siguió diciendo Nerea, se paró-pero será mañana, me tengo que ir a dormir, estuve saltando por todo el terreno y ahora estoy muerta-

.- ¬¬ ¿cuando estuviste saltando?- reclamo Jane- ¿por que no me invitaste?

.- por que no y punto- le sacó la lengua- buenas noches.- saludó antes de comenzar a dirigirse a Hufflepuff.

Thomas también se levantó y le tendió la mano a Jane.

.- creo que debemos hacer lo mismo, mañana tenemos clases muy temprano-

.- ve tu, yo aun debo esperar a David-contestó ella queda.

El muchacho sonrió a medias.

.- Está bien, hasta mañana- le vio alejarse unos metros hasta la dama gorda, perdiéndose en la entrada.

Suspiró.

Poco tiempo después escucho los pasos acompasados de su hermano que lento se dirigía hacia ella, tenia ara de dormido y parecía muy cansado.

.- pensé que no me esperarías-

.- entonces para que viniste- preguntó ella. David sonrió.

.- tuve el presentimiento- bromeó. Jane notó que Mark no estaba con él.- esta en medio de un ataque de histeria por los exámenes, dijo que te desea buenas noches y que no mates a nadie con tus ronquidos.

.- ¡YO NO RONCO!-

.- ¿como lo sabes si te encuentras dormida?- ella abrió la boca para contestar pero no supo con que contraatacar- ya vez...

.- ¬¬ no te burles-

.- no lo haré, y mejor ve a dormir, mañana tienes pociones temprano- le obligo a darse media vuelta y la empujo- ¡no te quedes haciendo nada por ahí! que si me entero se lo contare a mamá.

.- ¡ash! ¡Esta bien!-bufó Jane

Cuando entró a la sala común esta ya estaba completamente vacía, al parecer mas de uno tuvo una jornada ajetreada. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió de a poco a las escaleras de los cuartos de chicas cuando un chasquido proveniente de la chimenea la distrajo. Se volteo con curiosidad y rápidamente descarto alguna teoría rara pensando que era su imaginación, esto duro poco puesto que otros chasquidos le siguieron a ese primero.

Lentamente se posicionó frente al hogar que aun permanecía encendido. Ladeó la cabeza aun confundida hasta que un rostro aprecio entre las brazas.

.- ¿Harry?

.- n.n Harry no esta, pero si quieres puedo darle tu recado- bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

Frente a Sirius se encontraba una risueña Jane mostrando toda su dentadura con grandiosa desenvoltura.

Continuara

YA no puedo creerlo, termine el cap, después de meses de desaparecida con esta historia volví a la carga!

No me peguen por favor!! XD mejor déjenme review para ver si alguien sigue interesado con esta continuación después e tanto tiempo jajajaja.

-.- en serio, a ver si le estoy escribiendo al viento y no me doy cuenta.

Nos vemos la próxima!!

Contestare a los review sin mail en mi profile, peor para la próxima por favor dejen una dirección así s eme hace mas fácil al contestar sus mensajes.

Besos a todos y disculpen la demora!


	6. Metidas de Pata

Capitulo 6: Metidas de pata.

_La puerta de un modesto departamento se abrió lentamente, rechinando por culpa de las bisagras mal aceitadas. La joven que por ella cruzo se encontraba en un estado de completo hipnotismo por el compas de sus pies cansaos y vagantes._

_.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un muchacho al verla llegar. Se levantó tapidamente al verla tan destruida._

_.- Oye, que ocurre-_

_Dejándose ayudar, la joven se detuvo al sentir los fuertes brazos de su acompañante. Temblorosa sacó un sobre de su cartera y se lo entregó._

_Los ojos de él iban y venían sobre le papel buscando desesperadamente la razón por la cual su amiga estuviera en ese estado y cuando la encontró su rostro palideció notablemente._

_.- ¿Lo entiendes? yo no puedo...esto es...es un error, yo...- la mujer se acurruco temblorosamente apoyándose en el sillón_

_.- Tranquilízate, por favor- el joven se arrodillo y la brazo para contenerla- estarás bien, no es el fin del mundo-_

_Ella le miró llorosa, sin poder contener las lágrimas gruesas y pesadas que caían desde sus ojos, intentando borrar el dolor._

_.- Si lo es ¡estoy embarazada!- al recordarlo una arcada de asco la poseyó- ¡No es justo!_

_.-Por favor...-_

_.- ¡No comprendes! _

_.- Cálmate, ¿de cuanto estas?- preguntó él sin dejar de abrazarla._

_.- De tres meses y medio- afirmó sin dudas- Es lo que me dijo el doctor._

_El muchacho suspiró._

_.- No puedo volver, sabes cómo esta la situación por allá, todo terminó pero-_

_.- No volverás- ordenó determinante- ninguno volverá, nos quedáramos acá, tendrás al bebé y nosotros te ayudaremos- _

_.- No quiero ser una carga- lloró ella intentando limpiar sus lagrimas con su ropa- no puedo, no se que hacer. Es tarde para interrumpir el embarazo._

_.- Ni se te ocurra- amenazó el impresionado al escucharla- ahora debes pensar en tu bebé, no en la manera de desacerté de él._

_.- ¡Ya lo sé!- chilló la muchacha molesta- pero me cuesta asumirlo, ¿no lo entiendes?_

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

La persona entre las llamas se quedo estático por unos segundos. ¿Su error? ser tan inconsciente, en su impaciencia por querer hablar con Harry había cometido el peor de los mal pasos.

.- Oiga, ¿esta bien?- indagó Jane al ver que el ser entre las llamas no contestaba.- ¿Se tildo?

Nada.

.- ¿Que haces todavía despierta?- la muchacha se giró casi torciéndose el cuello. Thomas bajaba por las escaleras de la sección de chicos en pijama y con cara somnolienta.

.- Estaba...- señaló la chimenea en donde para ese momento no había nadie- bueno...- lo pensó por un momento y prefirió callar su encuentro- nada, amigo imaginario nomas.

Thomas hizo una mueca indescifrable.

.- ¿Que haces despierto, no era que irías a dormir?- se levantó lentamente limpiándose la túnica, tenia un poco de rastros de ceniza.

.- Eso iba a hacer cuando recordé que deje mis cosas tiradas por culpa de cierta personita.- Jane sonrió fingiendo inocencia. El joven tomó sus cosas sin apuros y cuando termino miró nuevamente a su amiga.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

.- Ya la estás haciendo.- Silencio. Se encogió de hombros y asintió.

.- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?- Jane no supo muy bien a lo que se refería, cosa que se reflejo en su rostro.- Hoy hace un rato, si no fuera por que me arrastraste fuera no les hubiese contado lo de mi madre.- Que sincero pensó para si la joven mordiéndose levemente el labio.

Ella sabia que no era miss finura, pero intentaba ser bastante respetuosa con el espacio ajeno, aunque eso le costara horrores en ocasiones. No podía evitar preocuparse por las personas que apreciaba.

El morocho se apoyó levemente en el filo del respaldo de uno de los sillones para observarla fijamente. Se sentía culpable por el aire entristecido de su amiga adquirido hacia momentos.

.- Por que me preocupo.- soltó luego de unos minutos de meditarlo. Miró sus pies algo apenada.- Se que nos conocemos hace poco, y que prácticamente te he acosado desde que compartiste chocolates conmigo en el tren.- sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, notando la curiosidad.- Yo…suelo arruinar muchas cosas, soy torpe, gritona y muchas veces metiche, pero jamás lo hago con maldad.

.- Nunca dije que fuese así.- intentó corregirse Thomas por las dudad de haber sido mal interpretado.- Es que no estoy acostumbrado a gente tan…

.- Pegote- sonrió Jane.- Lo sé, nadie lo esta, supongo que por eso mi lista de amigos se limita a mi hermano, Mark y a Nerea, aunque esta ultima este mas loca que yo jeje- se estaba poniendo tensa, no le gustaba hablar muy en serio, de alguna forma le temía a los discursos con tintes reales.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando Remus entró en la habitación aquella media noche encontró a Sirius pensativo, recostado en el respaldo de aquella vieja silla que siempre ocupaba. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se colocó frente a él después de servirse un poco de café.

.- ¿Estas bien?- el ex merodeador no levantó la mirada enseguida, simplemente se limitó a contar la incontables líneas de la mesa, cómo queriendo perderse entre ellas.- ¿Sirius?

A pesar de sus años y de todo lo que había pasado, no pensaba ni de cerca que un encuentro así podría ponerle los pelos de punta. Encontrase con esa sonrisa, con ese rostro tan endemoniadamente perdido entre sus recónditos recuerdos. Era encontrase a si mismo con diecisiete años, con esa inocencia y rebeldía que le caracterizaban.

.- Sirius.-

.- Ah. Hola.- contestó sin mucho ánimo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

.- Debía dejar un par de papeles.- contesto el licántropo.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- quiso desviar el animago, tomando de un sorbo lo que le quedaba del té.

.- Estás pensativo. Se que no es algo que se te da muy seguido.- Sirius torció su boca en una mueca disconforme y teatralmente dolida.

.- Quise hablar con Harry.- soltó cómo si nada, no quería discutir sobre el hecho de que se hubiese arriesgado de esa forma, y se lo hizo saber con el tono de voz.- Pero no lo encontré.

.-Ya, no te regañare.- suspiró el castaño. Miro el negruzco contenido de su taza antes de agregar.- ¿Solo fue eso?

El ojigris se tiró para atrás, aun mas, inclinando la silla cómo era su costumbre en un acto reflejo no percibido.

.- Alguien me vio.- los ojos de su amigo se ensancharon- Tranquilo, dudo que supiera quien era, si hasta me trato amablemente y todo.

Remus se levantó completamente disgustado por el desdén y por la poca importancia que le daba Sirius al asunto. ¡Alguien lo había visto! Demonios… Trató de calmarse respirando lentamente. Su amigo se pasaba de inconsciente.

.- ¿Era alguien conocido?- gris y marrón se encontraron en una lucha de madurez.

.- Si y no.- Esta respuesta desconcertó en mediana escala al hombre parado.- Por un momento, pensé que estaba viendo a Summers.- Remus notó el tinte serio, hasta vacío de las palabras de Padfoot. No habían hablado casi nada de aquellos tiempos, no de cuando se suponía que eran felices aun sin saberlo. De cuando todo era más fácil y el tiempo parecía algo tan lejano cómo la vejez y la muerte.

Sabía que seguramente la mayoría había continuado con su vida, después de todo ellos estaban vivos, pero el enfrentarse con la realidad era duro y más para Sirius. No se lo dijo nunca, pero siempre había pensado que su amigo detuvo el tiempo en el momento que entró en Azkaban. En ocasiones lo demostraba, comportándose cómo un chiquillo, cómo se hubiese comportado si estuviera con James.

.- Tal vez sea algún familiar.- se animó a decir al transcurrir unos minutos.- Quizás hasta sea su hija.

.- No me extrañaría.- aportó Sirius sin mirarlo.- Summers venia de una familia medianamente grande, también quería formar una. Y esa es la explicación más lógica que encuentro a que haya alguien tan increíblemente parecido a ella en Hogwarts.- se levantó con cansancio- de todas formas, no importa. Si es algo de Summers tenlo por seguro que se olvidara del asunto, son bastantes olvidadizos, o por lo menos lo eran en su época.

Remus sonrió levemente. Se notaba que Sirius no tenía ganas de hablar más del tema.

.- Me voy a dormir, nos vemos.-

.- Puedo…-

.- Si, si, si- le escuchó mascullar.- La habitación de siempre, Kreacher la tiene preparada.

El licántropo suspiró, cada vez y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sirius se veía mas afectado tanto por el encierro cómo la impotencia. Debía hablar con Dumbledore nuevamente. Sirius Back no estaba hecho para estar encerrado y menos en esa maldita casa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_.-__Dejarme convencer seria muy estúpido de mi parte- _

_Se volvió hacia si mismo, cómo viéndose en un espejo. Aquello le parecía tremendamente familiar._

_Las cortinas blancas pero aun así espesas, grandes, cubriendo casi toda la ventana de ese lado en aquella __habitación dejada de lado con muebles antiguos, de historia y gruesa madera._

_Traspasándole__ en ese instante, un Mark no muy convencido le seguía._

_.- ¿__Qué es lo que quieres ver?- _

_.- ¿Nunca te dio curiosidad el saber por que no nos permiten entrar aquí?- en su propio rostro vio reflejada la necesidad de saber, esa curiosidad que le carcomía cada vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza. El rubio bufó, dándole por positiva su respuesta. En su propios labios se formó una picara sonrisa al verse tan cerca de una hechuria con todas las letras._

_.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Jane? Ella también quería venir.-_

_.- Jane es torpe- se encogió de hombros.- haría demasiado escándalo y nuestros padres se darían cuenta enseguida, además, ¿que tal que encontremos algo no debido?_

_Mark se encogió de hombros y le siguió sin chistar hasta un modular tapado por una polvorienta tela. El mismo David la quitó del medio pudiendo observar mejor el mueble. Tenía que reconocerlo, el mayor de los hermanos Summers sabía lo que estaba buscando, tenía un olfato especial. _

_Intent__ó girar la perilla pero esta se encontraba trabada. _

_.- Esta cerrada.__- concluyo el ojigris pensativo.- Tal vez tenga algún hechizo.-_

_.- No creo.- Mark se acercó y utilizando más fuerza que su amigo logró destrabarla._

_.- Ves, a lo bruto todo s__e puede- sonrió el rubio._

_.- Te juntas demasiado con mi hermana.- espetó David comenzando a investigar que tenia el modular dentro. Sacó un par de papeles llenos de polvo, unas carpetas, tinteros, nada sin…sus manos tocaron el fondo de aquel pequeño estante y aun antes de verlo supo que eran fotografías. El papel que se utilizaba para eso era muy diferente a cualquier otro. _

_Era un buen manojo, __así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo tomó con ambas manos._

_.- Jajajajaja- Mark largó una sonora carcajada que retumbó por la habitación. David le dio un fuerte codazo por su imprudencia y se sentó en un baúl cercano al mueble.- Esa es tía Avril, seguro.- sonrió con la fotografía en su manos, en donde la imagen repetía una y otra vez a una joven de largo cabello estamparse contra el suelo al tropezar con un bote de basura._

_.- Si__, es mamá. – murmuró mirando la siguiente imagen. Ella junto a su padrino, este sonriendo.- Deben ser de cuando eran jóvenes._

_Mark se sentó a su lado, quitándole un par de fotografías._

_.- Mira, __acá están en Hogwarts.- _

_.- La tía Danielle también está, mira- una rubia se colgaba de un sofocado Rieman, y a su vez, Avril se colgaba de ella.- A mi padre lo usaban de burro._

_.- Pero le gustaba, mira las recompensas.- David le pasó una en la cual Connor reposaba su cabeza en las rodillas de una morena de largo cabello lacio. Esta le acicalaba la cabeza con tranquilidad._

_David dejó las imágenes a su amigo, su curiosidad iba mas allá de simples fotografías, algo le decía que debía seguir buscando. No sabia de donde había sacado esa curiosidad tan grande, desde chico la tuvo y al crecer se dio cuenta que a su madre la limitaba lo que le interesaba, en cambio a él todo le resultaba fascinante, digno de tomarse el tiempo necesario para averiguar cualquier cosa que se escondiera._

_Buscando un poco más sus manos se toparon con unos cuantos sobres._

_.- ¿A__lgo bueno?- quiso saber Mark._

_.- No creo- miraba rápidamente el destinatario, la mayoría eran carta de su madre hacia sus abuelos.- No hay…- sus ojos se posaron en una dirección que se le hizo extraña. Abrió la carta con cuidado, el papel estaba desgastado, más de lo que se esperaría de una carta con pocos años cómo esa._

_.- ¿Qué?- el rubio, unos centímetros mas alto que él se posó detrás para ver sobre su hombro._

_.- Esto es…-_

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se levantó de golpe, algo sudado y desorientado. Los despertadores sincronizados vaya a saber si a propósito, dejaron de sonar casi al mismo tiempo cuando su mano y la de su compañero se apoyaron en el aparato.

David buscó sus anteojos sobre la mesa de luz, tratando de adaptarse a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana aquel día.

.- ¿Mal sueño, Summers?- preguntó un compañero al notarlo alterado.

.- Eso creo. No recuerdo- mintió. Rápidamente se adentro en el baño para ducharse, lo necesitaba.

Aun bajo la lluvia de la ducha respiraba entrecortadamente. Detestaba soñar con esa noche, sobre todo por que su propia imprudencia le había llevado a eso. Él tan despreocupado, llevándose el mundo por delante cómo si la vida se fuese en ello y apenas tenía diez años. Demasiada carga para un niño, demasiada realidad sobre hombros tan pequeños.

Todo era…

.- ¡Ey! ¡Summers, date prisa!- salió de sus pensamientos, sintiendo nuevamente el agua caliente recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ese día no sería bueno, ninguno que comenzaba con ese sueño lo era.

Media hora después y caminando hacia el gran comedor chocó de frente con Mark.

.- Pero que cara amigo- comentó rubio en tono burlón. – ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con la pequeña fierecilla?

.- No me la he cruzado, si a Jane te refieres.- contestó vagamente.

Mark levantó ambas cejas en forma de sorpresa.

.- ¿Conoces a otra fierecilla?

.- No.- cortó David con tono medio áspero aunque sin poder dejar escapar una media sonrisa.- Hablando de ella, ¿la has visto?

Se pusieron a caminar hacia el mismo destino.

.- No, esta medio reacia a hablarme. Dice que no tengo tacto.-

.- No lo tienes.

.- ¿Por qué? Le dije la verdad el otro día.-

.- Le dijiste que ella se encogía por que estaba más gorda y que tú estabas mas alto por que no tenias tanto carga de conciencia.- Mark no hizo ni una mueca, pensativo.

.- Esta muy sensible.- Sacó un pequeño cuadernito.- Debe estar en sus días.-

A David le salió el tic monumental.

.- No me digas que tienes el período de mi hermana marcado ahí.- amenazó algo contrariado. Su amigo hizo un ademán de quitarle importancia.

.- Debo saber cuando esta mas sensible. Tu hermana golpea muy fuerte, no quiero que vuelva a romperme la nariz.

.- Pero de ahí a…-

.- ¡BUENOS DIAS!- Jane Summers se tiró sobre su hermano, abrazándole por detrás y haciéndole trastabillar.- ¿Me extrañaste?

.- No.-

.- Oh, vamos David.- no le soltó, sino que le abrazó mas fuerte.- Yo si te extrañe, además, tengo buenas noticias. Mami me mandó una carta. Dice que nos esperara en la estación así vamos a comprar los regalos.-

Recién se daba cuenta, en pocos días volvería a ver a su madre, esos tres meses lejos habían pasado volando.

.- Además dice que al final si trajeron a bebé hermoso, así que podré darle su regalo de navidad.- los ojitos de Jane brillaron al recordar a su mascota.- He estado ahorrando todos estos meses.

.- ¿Y a mi me compraras algo?- preguntó Mark de metido, nomás para picarla.

.- Eres rico, para eso cómprate algo tú.- respondió molesta por la interrupción.

.- No es lo mismo.- aprovechando que David había podido librarse de ella, la sujetó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Es mas bonito se me lo regalas.

.-No tengo suficiente dinero cómo para hacer muchos regalos.-

.- Claro, pero para hacerle un regalito especial a tu perro si.-

.- CLARO QUE SI, el es mi bebé hermoso y yo lo quiero mucho.- se soltó del agarre.- Además el año pasado tiraste al inodoro mi pastel de frutas secas, que te hace pensar que este año merecerías algún regalo de mi parte.

.- Jane, ese pastel era incomible. – Objetó el rubio.- Salve a todos en la fiesta de que terminaran tapando las cañerías de mi casa.

Y era verdad, el pastel en cuestión no era otra cosa que una masa dura con incrustaciones de pedazos quemados de pasas y demás cosas disecadas, victimas de un intento culinario.

La joven bufó completamente fastidiada y le dio la espalda, no quería seguir peleando, sobre todo por que ese día había empezado muy bien y deseaba que permaneciera así. Mirando nuevamente a su hermano, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y exclamó:

.- Dice que la tía también vendrá y que…-

Jane no paró de hablar hasta que llegaron al gran comedor y tuvieron que separarse para desayunar. Su hermana se había levantado hecha una cotorra. Lamentaba admitirlo, pero Mark tenia razón: Jane esta en sus días. Solo ahí hablaba aun arriesgándose a quedar sin aire. La cosa tal vez se agravó cuando por la puerta apareció una muy feliz Nerea (¿se ponían de acuerdo para ser felices?) con un pergamino en su mano.

David pudo ver en secuencia cómo la rubia corrió torpemente hasta su hermana y se estampo, literalmente. Debía aconsejarle que aprendiese a frenar.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Me dolió!- se quejó obviamente Jane.

.- ¡Ya nació!

.- ¿De que hablas? – Nerea mostró aun más su dentadura con orgullo y al levantarse infló el pecho.

.- ¡Mi hermanito! ¡Mira!- del bolsillo de su túnica sacó una imagen de un bebé visiblemente recién nacido, cargado por un hombre con una sonrisa tan amplia cómo la de Nerea.

Jane no sabia que decir la rubia no había contado mucho sobre el tema, apenas si lo mencionó a pasar, por ello se encontraba un tanto desconcertada por la reacción.

.- Mi mami dice que pesó trescientos gramos, pero después mi papi lo corrigió, por que mi mami no es muy buena con las mediciones de peso. Dice que le vino el trauma después de haber escuchado a una amiga decir que el bebé que esperaba pesaba doscientos gramos de salame. Aunque lo dudo, mi mami no se trauma seguido, en realidad ella trauma a los demás y…

.- Toma aire.- ordenó Jane al ver cómo Nerea estaba pasando de azul a violeta. La rubia aspiró todo lo que le dieron los pulmones y cuando soltó el aire lo dejó escapar tras la sonrisa.- Pues jejeje te felicito. Un hermanito nuevo, ¿cómo se llama?

.- Yo le quiero poner desengarabintantingurizado, pero mi hermano mayor dice que es muy difícil de pronunciar, eso es por que él es medio bruto con los nombres, a mi me llama Eloisa.- explicó atropelladamente, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor sin ningún problema.- Pero eso le viene de nacimiento, mi mami dice que él llego una noche de luna nueva y que ella estaba comiendo mucho chocolate y que por eso…Momento, no esa es otra anécdota.- hizo una pequeña pausa no para tomar aire, sino para acordarse mejor.- Lo que pasa es que mi hermano mayor quería ponerme Eloisa, pero a mis padres mucho no le gusto. Con decirte que mi mami golpeó con una naranja a mi papi cuando este tratando de que mi hermano dejase de llorar (él tenia tres años y medio en ese entonces) le prometió que me llamaría cómo él quisiera…

A Jane le salió la gota, la familia de Nerea sonaba bastante peculiar.

.- De todas formas, ahora es el turno de ponerle el nombre a mi hermanito de cuatro años así que ni modo, me tengo que conformar con llamarle desengarabintantingurizado de cariño.-

.- ¿Así que ya cuantos son?, digo, en la familia.-

.- Sacando a mis papis, somos siete hermanos con el recién nacido.- contó con sus deditos.- Sep, es increíble, es cómo si lo hicieran a propósito, Primero tuvieron a mi hermano mayor Luke, después a mi, luego vino Terry, las gemelas Lory y Doreen, Baltasar y ahora el pequeño Milo.

Jane después de recuperarse de tanto nombre, se mojó los labios y dijo.

.- Que variedad de nombres. ¿A tu mamá no le molesta estar siempre embrazada?- preguntó con una curiosidad inocente que le salía por todo los poros.

.- Al contrario, le encanta, dice que las mejores ideas se le ocurren cuando esta esperando. Debe ser por eso que desde que comenzó a tenernos no paró.- Nerea se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes, hay veces es molesto tener tantos hermanos, tengo que compartir muchas cosas, pero es lindo saber que podré contar con ellos cuando los necesite.

.- Ya, pero debe ser algo complicado tener tantos, yo tengo uno solo y me basta.-

.- Pero él no molesta, creo. Se lo nota medio autista.-

Jane largó una carcajada.

.- David no es autista, es callado y desconfiado.-

.- Ya, lo que sea.- me metió una tostada en la boca para dar por terminada la conversación, estaba demasiado feliz cómo para hablar del hermano de alguien y que no fuese el suyo.

Continuara.

* * *

¡Ya sé! Me tarde horrores en continuar esta historia (acuini se escuda tras su sillon) perdonenme, de enserio, años se mantuvo inactivo este fic, lo comence antes de tiempo y despues me di cuenta de que primero debia terminar Mi peor castigo tu, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero no tardarme tanto, no tengo excusa.

Para los que se quedaron, muchas gracias por su aguante, de enserio. A los que no, no los culpo.

Ya, me voy despidiendo.

Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a: Olfireya, RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, Tsubawaki-chan, miroki, Andromeda no Sainto, karina blest, Shezid, betthyta saint, Vale, Kazumi17, Ly Malfoy, Ariadna, Miroky, Alba Diggory-Black, Annerya, Karenina Blest.

(contestare review XD)

¡Beshos a todos!

Grisel


	7. Deja Vu

_La mente es un lugar salvaje, cruel. Puede mostrarnos todos nuestros errores, pero lo que es aún peor, allí, se cumplen todos nuestros deseos._

_Haciéndonos prisioneros._

_Por eso debemos tener cuidado con lo que pedimos, podría hacerse realidad._

* * *

La cabeza, joder, como le dolía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras su mano buscaba la nada entre las sabanas.

Olía a comida.

De seguro Molly estaba en la mansión. Esa Weasley podía ser mandona pero que bien que cocinaba.

Eran las diez según el reloj.

Había dormido cuatro horas. Cuatro malditas horas.

La vida no estaba siendo fácil entre esas paredes, entre todos esos recuerdos que golpeaban en sus sueños. No había sido feliz en ese lugar, no se había sentido parte de algo.

Por más que los que allí vivían ya no estaban en la faz de la tierra.

Ninguno de ellos.

Suspiró levantándose con cierta torpeza.

Miró hacia el escritorio repleto de papeles de la Orden. Sobre ellos, sin embargo, una caja negra que encontró noches atrás y que no había abierto por temor. Sabía lo que había ahí adentro, tenía memoria inconsciente. Una muy viva puesto que desde entonces no pudo pegar un ojo con normalidad.

Se acercó con pereza y fastidio. Algo le decía que si no abría esa caja no dormiría en unos cuantos días, quizás, semanas. Maldijo su mala suerte y la abrió de un sopetón.

Fotos.

Recuerdos.

Instantáneas mágicas y...muggles.

Sus dedos tocaron la áspera superficie de estas últimas, levantando la primera.

Estaba él, con muchos menos años en la conciencia y el cuerpo. Con los ojos abiertos llenos de brillo y juventud. Abrazado en forma fraternal con James y Remus, siendo él el que estaba en el medio.

En esa época aún no había sospechas, ni muertos, ni...

Ver la vivacidad con la que su amigo difunto sonreía a la cámara no le hacia ningún bien. Apartó la imagen y buscó otra.

Al ser Harry tan parecido a James se convertía en un arma de doble filo, si bien le recordaba continuamente la desgracia que habían pasado sus amigos, también era el ejemplo de que las cosas continuaban y si bien no se planteaban de la manera que deseábamos, eran positivas.

Faltaba poco para navidad.

Harry volvería a Grimmauld Place y las cosas no estarían tan oscuras, ni parecerían tan jodidamente eternas.

Miró hacia la ventana, fuera, el viento frío intentaba colarse por los posibles caminos de la vieja mansión, sin éxito.

Entrar en ese lugar sin permiso era igual de difícil que meterle un dedo en el trasero a un troll.

Golpearon a la puerta.

― Sirius ¿Quieres desayunar? ― Molly podía tratarlo como a un adolescente más, pero no se cansaría de repetirlo: que bien cocinaba.

* * *

― Jane, me estas poniendo nervioso. ― la joven no miró a su hermano. Suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento, con cuidado de no pasarse puesto que las sillas del gran comedor no eran con respaldo. ― Si estas tan inquieta, termina tu tarea.

― Ya esta echa. ― señaló.

― Mal, la he visto.

― Lo importante es intentarlo.

― Y aprender.

― De eso también. ―La naturaleza de Jane era de inquietarse por de más de vez en cuando. Estaba ansiosa por el regreso a casa, o mejor dicho, por reencontrase con su madre luego de esos meses. ― David...

― Uhm. ―

― ¿Me quieres?

― Eres mi hermana, claro que te quiero. ― Sus ojos no se despegaban del pergamino de Runas.

― David.

― ¿Qué?

Jane se fue acercando hasta que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mellizo.

― ¿Me prestas dinero?

― No.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, los cuales, él sabía que no durarían.

― Pero dijiste que me querías. ― reclamó ella sin alejarse ni cambiar de postura.

― Eso no significa que deba sustentarte el vicio. ― hizo una leve pausa. ― Ve a pedirle a Mark.

― Ya lo hice, dice que me tengo que casar con él. ―

Bien. Su amigo ya se estaba pasando con las insinuaciones tan directas. Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts la cosa se había puesto realmente apretada con los dichos.

― No te casaras con él, ni con nadie.

― No puedo estar contigo, no me va el incesto. ―

― No es de lo que hablo. Aún eres chica.

― Tenemos la misma edad. ―

― ...

― David...― un tanto impaciente, dejó su actividad para centrarse en su hermana. ― Vamos, préstame algo de dinero. Te lo devolveré cuando mamá...

― Que le sacas dinero a ella para dármelo a mi no me sirve. ―

― ¿Entonces? ― lo pensó.

― Bien, si tanto lo deseas, has bien tu tarea y adelanta algo de los trabajos que tienes atrasados.

― Pero me aburren.

Se miraron.

Jane suspiró.

― Esta bien, está bien. ― se separó lentamente de su hermano. ― Sabes, para ser tan joven eres bastante estricto. ¿A quién saliste?

A David le hubiese gustado decir que a su padre, con aire de importancia y una sonrisa de soslayo. Expresión acompañada posiblemente con ojos brillosos y picaros. No sabía porque, pero no podía imaginarse la escena de otra forma.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. David no conocía a su padre y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Sabía cosas que su hermana no conocía. En sus hombros estaba el secreto de una vida no admitida por ese ser igual de amado que Jane: su madre.

― Supongo que se te pegó lo de tío Connor. ― dijo la joven a los segundos. ― Eso es bueno, alguien tiene que ser el centrado en el grupo.

La vio levantarse y tomar sus cosas con cierto aburrimiento impregnado en sus suaves facciones. Definitivamente estaba en sus días más flojos. La cercanía de las fiestas únicamente acrecentaba esa necesidad de no hacer nada que habitaba en ella desde que nació. De los dos, siendo pequeños, siempre era la que mas dormía.

― ¿Iras a la biblioteca? ― se arriesgó a preguntar.

― No, buscaré a Nerea, de seguro ella me dará algo de dinero si dejo que me utilice como conejillos de indias.

David suspiró.

Su hermana no tenía remedio.

A decir verdad, David agradecía que fuese así. Tal vez era un dolor de cabeza constante y debía preocuparse por ella más de lo que un hermano comúnmente haría por su familiar, pero Jane tenía eso que él había perdido hace mucho y no solo por esos secretos a medio descubrir que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando. No. Jane respondía más a la clase de personalidad carismática plenamente influyente que en su necesidad de hacer algo más por los demás podía cometer ciertas locuras denominadas: bestialidades.

Un ejemplo claro era como en esas semanas se reunía casi todos los días luego de la cena, con Thomas, ese muchacho que conoció en el tren, y con Nerea, con la cual dicho sea de paso, ahora eran inseparables.

La facilidad de Jane en hacer amistades no se limitaba solo al momento superficial y David estaba al tanto que algo se cocinaba entre esos tres respecto a un problemita del único chico del grupo. Pronto pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar (por que con su hermana las cosas jamás eran a medias) y él debería salir en su ayuda, como siempre. Para eso era su hermano mayor. Claro que cinco minutos no eran mucho, pero la vida era sabia.

Por relación, pensó en su madre.

Pronto volvería a verla y eso lo ponía feliz. Claro que en cierta parte de su corazón y cabeza las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Le había dicho algo antes de partir a Hogwarts, la noche anterior y sin poder impedirlo. Sin poder disculparse. Obviamente su madre lo perdonaría, siempre lo hacía. Cuando ambos tenían esas discusiones tan lejos de terceros, de miradas ajenas e incluso familiares la mujer que los amaba más que a su vida procuraba poner paños fríos sobre las situaciones dejando que aún las palabras más socarronas pasaran inadvertidas.

David también dejaba que ese río fluyera, solo que de una forma distinta. Su cabeza fría y calculadora tomaba posesión de él en cuanto su hermana aparecía en escena y no se atrevía a comentar nada sobre el tema. Que le hubiese insistido tanto para que dejara de preguntar sobre el padre de ambos no era más que una respuesta directa a su necesidad de evitarle cualquier tipo de pesar. No quería a su hermana molesta por las mismas cosas que él. No quería que esa base en la cual estaba construida su identidad se fuese al demonio. No con su carácter.

Jane era demasiado pasional, mandada y si él de vez en cuando perdía los estribos…

― Se te forman dos arruguitas _acá_ cuando estas preocupado. ― Al sentir los dedos en la frente por poco y salta de la silla. Sus anteojos se deslizaron por su nariz hasta la punta y allí permanecieron, peligrosos.

¿Qué demonios?

Nerea permanecía tranquila a un costado, con la cabeza semi apoyada en la mesa y con el brazo aún estirado hacia su dirección. Olía a dulce.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Te toco. ¿Hay algún problema?

¡Sí!

No.

Tal vez.

¿Lo había?

La respuesta era negativa pero David no se sentía del todo cómodo. No es que Nerea le cayese mal sino que se revolvían cosas dentro de él que no estaba al tanto de su existencia. Tal vez debía ser que no solía tener contacto con otra chica que no fuese su hermana. Era lo malo de la educación puertas adentro.

― Mi hermana te busca. ―

― Lo sé, ya me la crucé. ― contestó ella rápidamente sin quitar su vista del joven. Había algo en la manera de ser de ella, en su forma de hablar o de expresarse que resultaba extraño de buena manera. Como si la locura realmente la rodeara como la musa a los artistas y la tocara de vez en cuando. ― Me preguntó si tenía algún trabajo para ella y como le dije que no, se puso a llorar y es así como no tengo dinero.

― ¿Le pagaste para que dejara de hacerlo?

Nerea negó.

― No, me robó. ― El tic monumental que apareció en uno de los ojos de David fue instantáneo. De Nerea poder ver auras, habría visto como el negro teñía la de él. ― Se fue corriendo y cuando estuvo a distancia me gritó que viniese a verte a ti, su representante.

_¡Era el co__lmo! _Pensó el muchacho sopesando las varias maneras de agarrarla antes de que gastase el dinero y obligarla a disculparse con la rubia. Claro que Nerea era la amiga de Jane y por ahí no hacía falta. Y a decir verdad, la joven no parecía demasiado perturbada por la perdida.

― Hablaré con ella. ― dijo tratando de que sirviese de algo.

― No es del todo necesario. En nada volvemos a casa por las fiestas, se puede hacer un intercambio. ― mientras hacia una pausa se enderezó en el asiento. ― Me comentó sobre las galletitas de su tía.

― ¿Te refieres a las de doble chocolate?

― Exactamente. Quiero la mitad que traerá de regreso para el viaje.

Eso sería difícil, rara vez a Jane le gustaba compartir ese manjar. Justamente por eso su tía le preparaba unas a ella especialmente en una bolsita aparte. No podía prometer algo así a menos que considerara vivir el resto de su vida con una mano menos. O ambas.

Su hermana mordía fuerte.

― Hare lo que pueda sino, te daré dinero.

― Si es lo último, vendrá con intereses. ― Nerea se levantó repentinamente. ― Así que ya sabes. ― Le guiñó y salió del gran comedor con el aire de alguien que va a hacer alguna locura y nadie sabe sobre qué.

* * *

Volver a casa en Navidad implicaba muchas cosas. Familia a la que saludar, regalos que dar y recibir, chocolate que desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Pero ese año no sería lo mismo, no cuando en puertas cierta acción de su madre estaba por arruinarle la paciencia que él siempre se había jactado de tener.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el vidrio. El verde paisaje se veía cortado de vez en cuando por finas capaz de hielo y seguro era que cuando bajaran del tren tendría que abrigarse aún más de lo que lo había hecho al subir. Su madre estaría esperándolo de ese lado del andén. Con su abrigo de diseñador, ese olor a comida casera y los ojos llenos de vida opacados solo de vez en cuando con imágenes del pasado de los cuales él no era participe porque todavía no había nacido.

Era increíble que tuviese tantas ganas de verla y al mismo tiempo, tanto miedo.

― No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ― Jane estaba frente suyo, con una copia del Quisquilloso en las manos.

Thomas se rascó la cabeza.

― ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo parecido?

Ella se llevó un dedo al mentón, recordando. Bajó la mirada y sonrió.

― Noup, por eso sé que nos irá bien. ―

Bueno, eso no era del todo un consuelo pero tenía que admitir que su amiga le estaba poniendo ganas. Justo en ese momento, Nerea abrió la puerta del compartimiento, iba cargada de comida del carrito.

Algún que otro chico que paso por el pasillo mascullaba cosas como: Amarreta. A lo que ella rápidamente respondió: ¡_El que se duerme en los laureles es llevado por la corriente_!

Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido puesto que el dicho no era sí, pero había que tener ganas para discutírselo a la joven cuando había ido de buena gana a traer todo lo que quisieran (cortesía de Thomas) porque ambas estaban en banca rota.

Nerea se sentó junto a Thomas.

― ¿Alex y Alexia? ― preguntó Jane. ― ¿Al final vendrán?

― Me los cruce hace dos vagones. Alexia ha quedado con unas amigas de curso, quieren planear bien no sé que sobre una salida que tienen luego de Navidad y su hermano, pues esta con Mark y David. ― se encogió de hombros. ― De todas formas, si tenemos suerte, no los veremos hasta después de bajar del tren.

Se miraron en complicidad.

* * *

La idea podía ser peligrosa, pero había mucho más para ganar en el resultado. Eso se repetía continuamente Sirius mientras se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras en su forma de animago. La estación King Cross estaba repleta de padres y familiares que deseaban darle la bienvenida a sus seres queridos y él no era la excepción.

Realmente había extrañado a Harry, a lo que este representaba. Sirius podía pasarse una vida entera encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la mansión, pero si sabía que Harry estaría ahí no le importaba realmente.

Vaya, quizás si traspasó parte del cariño que le tenía a James como decía Molly. ¿Pero importaba realmente? Su ahijado era la única familia que le quedaba. Más de uno se estaba muriendo de los nervios, seguro.

Repentinamente, con el olfato mas agudizado que nunca, percibió una aroma caracterismo. Para él el hedor a bicho rastrero. A serpiente. Sus ojos oscuros buscaron entre la multitud encontrándose de lleno con las largas piernas de un mago al que no había visto en muchos años: Lucius Malfoy.

Verdaderamente estaba entrado en años o eso aparentaba. Obviamente su cara de asco era solo comparable con la de Narcissa que dicho sea de paso, era su prima. ¿Qué le había visto al pobre tipo? Era más insulso y traicionero que…

Negó.

No era momento de acordarse de ciertas personas.

Pero para su mala suerte, Lucius caminó hasta posicionarse cerca de él y efectivamente, lo vio. Frunció el ceño.

― Es el colmo, ahora permiten la entrada de animalejos al andén. No hay vergüenza. ―

_Sigue quejándote, serpiente y te arrancar__é__ la cabeza de un solo mordisco. _

Desvinculándose de la realidad por unos segundos, Sirius recordó los malos momentos que pasó por culpa de ese energúmeno que ahora transitaba por entre los magos decentes como si lo fuese. Lucius Malfoy siempre había estado de acuerdo con las ideas contra muggles, y era un lame culo de primeras. Todo lo que hizo en la guerra había sido consiente.

Era increíble como una vez ese ser tan repudiable una vez había salido con…

― ¡Vamos! ―

El reclamo lo despertó. Claro que como si estuviese saliéndose de un largo letargo se sintió algo mareado y perdido. A pocos metros de él, con su baúl a la estela y una lechuza sobrevolando a su alrededor una joven de largo cabello negro corría con ganas.

Fue como sentir un recuerdo en particular al ver su sonrisa despreocupada y el aire divertido a su alrededor, parecía sacada de lo más profundo de su memoria. Por supuesto que en detalle, sus ojos no eran marrones sino grises y llevaba el cabello peinado de otra manera. Estaba seguro que fueron cosquillas lo que sintió al pasar ella por su lado que se intensificaron al escucharla decir:

― ¡Qué lindo perrito!

Tras esa declaración cualquiera se hubiese detenido, pero ella continuó corriendo, seguida por dos jóvenes mas. Una rubia y uno moreno, ambos cargados con sus baúles y con la alegría de la travesura recién echa brillando en su rostro. Olían a libertad y emoción. A ingenuidad y juventud.

A todo lo que él había sido hacía muchos años.

Segundos después de que el grupo pasara, se escuchó otro grito.

― ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jane! ― El tono le resultó sumamente familiar, pero no había figura a la vista que correspondiera a él.

Evidentemente estaban escapando, esa era una corrida para ello. Con lo justo encima, con los pies en el aire y las risas acompañando todo.

Ese trío estaba huyendo.

De haber podido reírse, lo hubiese hecho.

Bien por ellos.

Al voltear su hocico para ver si la serpiente aún lo acompañaba notó que se esfumó.

Aún mejor, no sería bueno que lo viera yendo a saludar a Har…

El primer estruendo provino de la otra punta. Los gritos de histeria no se hicieron esperar y en menos de lo que pudo contar tres una marejada de gente se dispersó entre los escombros y la nube de tierra. El segundo fue mucho más cerca y fue recién ahí que vislumbró la silueta de su ahijado corriendo hacia esa parte.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Un rayo cruzó de magia el cielo, estrellándose contra el tren, levantando parte de éste lo suficiente como para que se descarrilara. No era coincidencia que el blanco estuviese cerca de Harry. En realidad, él era el objetivo.

Sirius maldijo e hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese: ladrar.

Eso llamó la atención del trío. Con Harry a la cabeza, se acercaron a Sirius.

Las familias se empujaban unas a otras tratando de encontrar la manera más fácil y rápida de huir de allí con sus hijos.

Hubieron más explosiones, más gritos, mas angustia. Tenía que sacar a esos chicos de allí como diera lugar ¿pero cómo? De ser otra la situación probablemente Harry querría quedarse a pelear, podía notarlo, pero al ser lo que ellos estaban buscando más fácil sería irse para alejar el peligro. Su ahijado no era tonto. No. Había sacado la capacidad de deducción de su madre.

Como pudieron, se las ingeniaron para llegar a la falsa pared que conectaba el andén 9 ¼ con la estación muggle. Apresurando el paso pasaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras el corazón les latía a mil.

* * *

Con las cosas ya en el baúl el apuro continuaba. Jane se reía mientras Nerea sacaba las llaves. El antiguo automóvil era casi una reliquia familiar, bueno, en realidad, una mundial. Estaba viejo y gastado, pero aún tiraba. Por ello el hermano mayor de Nerea había accedido a alcanzárselo ahí, era el automóvil viejo de la familia y como esa temporada habían cambiado por uno nuevo las cosas eran así.

Fue cuando Thomas se quedó frío mirando hacia la estación en frente, que se dignaron a mirar. ¿Acaso los habían alcanzado?

No.

La gente salía apresuradamente de la estación en forma bastante desorganizada.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y para sorpresa de ellos, tres compañeros conocidos solo de vista aparecieron más que agitados. Al instante se escuchó una explosión y a partir de ahí todo fue cuestión de instinto. Thomas les hizo una rápida señal la cual por cierto, Harry y compañía vieron al instante.

Desaparecerse frente a los muggles no era una opción y menos con Sirius y como conocer a los compañeros que les hacían señas, no los conocían, pero seguros estaban que no había otra alternativa.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar al automóvil, seguida por Ron y Harry. Cuando hubieron estado los tres ocupando el asiento trasero, Sirius dudo.

― ¡Sube, perrito, vamos! ― Le incitó Jane.

El enorme can obedeció.

Con Nerea al volante, Thomas en el asiento del copiloto y Jane sobre él, el automóvil se puso en marcha y al instante el ruido de algo pesado golpeado contra el techo los sobresaltó. Nerea, ignorando el miedo que podía estar gritándole dentro de su pecho, apretó el acelerador a fondo.

Aquel auto podía ser viejo, pero su motor aún funcionaba y era muy poderoso.

El mortifago sobre el capo, cayó tan rudamente sobre el asfalto que creyeron oír como se le rompía algún hueso.

Salieron rápidamente hacia una avenida principal seguros que los estarían siguiendo. Aquello no había terminado.

* * *

Como siempre, sigo sacando la cabeza. u_u Lamento la demora. ¿Lo único bueno? Tengo la mitad del próximo cap, echo. Por alguna razón, escuchando la banda sonora de un anime, me inspiré y la historia se destrabó. Ahora si la veo con la forma que quería darle desde un principio.

Miles de gracias todos. Y como dije en el cap anterior, si continuan la historia, miles de gracias tambien y sino, no se hagan drama, yo entiendo perfectamente ;). Los quiero de todas formas!

Millones de beshos a todos!

Y una fotografía de la cajita de Sirius a: chibiTVXQ, Elarhy, miroky, Pepper Blueberry , Alba Diggory-Black , Annerya , Andromeda no Sainto , Luzbel-Enigma , paula217 , Ethienne , HADDIE, Ethienne , Lilithblack, Ly Malfoy.


	8. Intranquilidad

No había tambores cerca, así que probablemente lo que retumbaba en sus oídos era el propio sonido de su corazón casi saliéndose por su boca.

Nerea dio un _volantaso_, esquivando un par de autos muggles que circulaban a paso tortuga.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ― preguntó Thomas finalmente.

― Atacaron King Cross. ― respondió Hermione con su varita en mano, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, de cualquier lado, podrían salir los mortifagos.

― Salieron de todas partes, entraron a algunos vagones. ― extrañamente, parecía que Ron Weasley, según recordaban, estaba hablándole directamente al enorme perro que se estiraba sobre ellos. ― Deben dejarnos, es peligroso…

― De ninguna manera. ― reclamó Jane apresuradamente. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando por el espejo la figura encapuchada de un mortifago se reflejó, flotando sobre su escoba dándole una apariencia de dementor. ― Solo debemos perderlos de vista, iremos a…

― ¡Nos encontraran de todas formas! ― Señaló Harry.

― No estés tan seguro de… ¡Ah! ― Como era de esperarse, y ante una calle prácticamente desierta, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort se acercó por el lado del conductor. Tanto Ron como Hermione reaccionaron rápidamente y el mortifago fue golpeado por dos hechizos de defensa, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Nerea se inclinó levemente para tocar un botón sobre el supuesto encendedor y maldijo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Thomas.

― ¡Esta mierda nuevamente se averió! ― lo golpeó con su puño. ― ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona!

Evidentemente los encapuchados eran como la serpiente de mil cabezas, porque bajabas a uno y te caían tres mas encima.

Más de uno gritó.

Ron y Jane se inclinaron sobre el tablero en el medio para golpearlo.

La oportunidad de escapar por aire desapareció cuando Nerea tuvo que cambiar de dirección. Las ruedas rechinaron fuertemente y más de uno se sintió aplastado.

El cambio de calle hizo que los perseguidores tuvieran que modificar la estrategia. La zona por la que iban estaba más que transitada. Algo verdaderamente irónico si poníamos sobre la mesa que habían atacado la estación repleta de muggles. Las señales de alto parecían pintadas y más de uno rogaba para seguir con esa suerte de no llevarse a nadie por delante. A la velocidad que iban no habría sobrevivientes.

De igual forma, aunque no estuviesen a la vista podían sentirlos. Estaban a la espera, sobre sus cabezas.

― ¡Mi hermano! ― El rostro de Jane se desfiguró a tal punto que Thomas temió por que ocurriese algo malo. ― ¡David quedó en el andén! ― anunció como si no fuese obvio.

― Ya es tarde para volver. ― Contestó Nerea sin quitar la vista de en frente.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Es mi familia!

― ¿Te piensas que eres la única a la que van a recibir? Probablemente mi madre me esperaba con mi hermano recién nacido en brazos. ― señaló la rubia totalmente concentrada. ― Si confiamos, todo estará bien.

Jane temblaba y a Thomas se le sobrecogió el corazón al recordar a su madre. Ella también estaba allí, la había visto al salir del tren, un vagón más atrás.

― ¿No crees en ellos? ― fue una fracción de segundo en la cual la tonalidad azul de Nerea se cruzó con los ojos oscuros de su amiga. En ella también había miedo, pero sobre todo, realidad. Confianza. Esperanza. Nerea confiaba en sus padres y en sus hermanos. De haberse visto envueltos en el ataque seguramente habían salido de él.

La menor de los mellizos tembló nuevamente. Era difícil contagiarse del sentimiento cuando sobre ellos estaba la guillotina a punto de ser liberada. Mirando hacia los costados podían vislumbrarse sombras oscuras distorsionadas por la velocidad, al fondo de las calles aledañas.

― Nos están acorralando. ― señaló Harry inclinándose hacia adelante. Su cabeza se podía ver del lado de Nerea. Ésta asintió. ― Debemos hacer algo.

― Recen. ― fue la respuesta de la rubia. Ninguno comprendió hasta que la bahía estuvo frente a sus ojos. Iban a caer, maldición, ¡Iban a caer! ¡A la velocidad que iban sería como chocar contra concreto!

Todos gritaron. Incluso Sirius aulló.

Jane se tiró al suelo y metió la cabeza bajo el tablero.

No iba a permitirse una muerte tan estúpida. No con sus amigos a cuestas, no con su madre y hermano esperándola seguros. No.

― ¡¿Qué hace? ― pregunto Ron alarmado.

― ¡Varita! ― reclamó la joven. Más de uno se sintió perdido, menos Thomas que fue rápido y le entregó la suya.

El automóvil dio unos cuantos tumbos al chocar contra la peatonal que por suerte, no tenía mucha gente cerca. La barrera se rompió causando que muchos se fuesen hacia adelante, sin poder sostenerse.

Cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe, cuando Jane exclamó: _¡ahora! _por instinto Thomas y Ron golpearon con fuerza el botón sobre el encendedor.

Sonó como el caño de escape de un camión deshaciéndose de algo pesado. Solido. Un leve ronroneo bajo sus pies.

Instantáneamente Nerea pisó el acelerador y ante el estupor de todos, el automóvil se elevó a centímetros del agua y así como se habían ido hacia adelante, se fueron hacía atrás por la potencia.

Décadas después, algunos muggles aún comentarían como vieron desaparecer al automóvil sobre el agua.

* * *

La palabra abarcaba demasiadas cosas aunque claro, todo dependía desde que lugar se veía, bajo que vidrio, incluso la graduación del mismo. Todo era parte de una totalidad que había veces las personas estaban dispuestas a enfrentar solo con esa palabra: creer.

Harry tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y esa noche no podía dormir.

Habían logrado escapar de los mortifagos y de paso, de una muerte por ahogamiento o más y ahora se resguardaban en un viejo departamento de las afueras de Londres, equipado con todo lo necesario para una larga estadía. Nerea les había explicado que era una cuestión de suerte que ellos pensaran quedarse ahí mientras…bueno, pasaba algo que no deseo entrar en detalles. Pero por las miraditas que se dedicaron, era una situación que incluía a alguno de ellos tres.

Aseguraron que el perímetro estaba resguardado por los hechizos y que nadie podría acercarse y darse cuenta que él y los suyos estaban allí escondidos. La lechuza de Thomas había sido enviada hacia horas, comunicando que los _cuatro_ estaban bien. Alguien de la orden la recibiría y mandaría por ellos.

O eso esperaba.

No es que despreciara la hospitalidad de quienes lo hospedaban, pero no deseaba causar más problemas. Después de todo, lo buscaban a él y a nadie más.

Y estaba el hecho de que Sirius iba con ellos.

¿Cuánto aguantaría su padrino las pulgas?

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Harry se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada perdida de entre las llamas, a la joven que iba de salida de la cocina. Lo sabía porque llevaba una taza de leche caliente en una mano y una galleta gigante en la otra.

― No realmente. ―

― ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? ― Volvió a negar. De todas formas permaneció allí. Unos segundos después se acercó y se sentó junto a él frente a la chimenea. ― ¿Aún no se te va el susto de hoy a la tarde?

― No es eso. ― hizo una pausa. ¿Cómo hablarle de algo tan serio a una persona que apenas conocía de vista?

― Yo también quiero ver con mis propios ojos que estén bien. ― Finalmente ella rompió el hielo. Le dio una mordida a su galleta y cuando tragó, tomó un sorbo de chocolate. ― No hay peor cosa que estar preocupado por la familia.

Yo no tengo una. Pensó Harry. Bueno, mentía. Sirius estaba con él, literalmente, así que no se preocupaba. Pero estaban los Weasley también, ellos lo habían tratado como a uno más. En el andén hubo caras conocidas, gente de la Orden…

La idea de que ellos supieran o intuyeran algo sobre el ataque le sobrevino.

Escucharon como cierto animalito se acercó. Las uñas de sus patas chocaban contra las baldosas.

― Ey, perrito. ― Sirius se dejó caer con naturalidad al lado de Harry, apoyando su cabeza muy cerca de sus piernas. ― Es tuyo ¿Verdad?

― Algo así. ― respondió tranquilamente sin entrar en detalles.

― Yo también tengo uno así. Claro que es más chico, se llama Lord pequequi. ― rió suavemente ante la cara de Harry y la expresión extraña del perro. ― Mi hermano lo llama Lord porque dice que pequequi le saca prestigio y él es un perro de raza. Yo sé que a mi bebé hermoso no le importa, responde más rápido a mi llamado que al de él.

― Tu hermano es David Summers ¿no?

Jane asintió.

Al instante las orejas de Sirius se levantaron. ¿Podría ser posible?

Miró a Jane con detenimiento, era la misma chica que se había quedado mirando en el andén antes del ataque, ¡no! incluso la misma que vio por error la vez que quiso hablar con Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor.

― Tengo dos, pero Jr es viejito ya, no puede seguirle el ritmo a pequequi. ― hizo una pausa para acariciar la oreja del enorme perro que la miraba atentamente. ― David es el más apegado a él, dice que siempre le avisa cuando estoy por meterme en problemas.

Con la mano libre, rompió la galleta gigante y le ofreció la mayor porción a Sirius.

― ¿Algún problema si…? ― Harry negó y al instante su padrino dio el suave mordiscón para no lastimar a Jane.

No podía creer en síntesis lo que oía. Tantas veces había querido saber lo que ocurrió con ese grupo que tan unido habían sido a ellos siendo jóvenes. Y ahí estaba, frente a Jane Summers que por el parecido físico y por lo que contaba, no era otra que la hija de Avril su antigua compañera de curso cuando cursaba Hogwarts.

La joven se recostó aprovechando que cerca del hogar había una alfombra mullida.

― Vinieron por ti ¿no es así? ― el tranquilo silencio que se formó fue interrumpido por la voz somnolienta de la joven que miraba el techo.

― Si. ―

La respuesta podía ser corta, pero decía mucho. Entrar en detalles probablemente fuese ilógico. Él era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. De suponerse era que Voldemort lo quisiese muerto antes de...

― Ha regresado. ― masculló ella suavemente. ― Mi padrino me contó sobre lo que hizo en la anterior guerra.

La boca de Harry se secó levemente. Esa muchacha estaba dando por sentado que estaban en medio de otra o al borde. Que no había nada que hacer para evitar la colisión. Y tenía razón. Pensó por un momento en todo lo que eso conllevaba independientemente de que fuese él alguien especial dentro de la confrontación. El elegido.

― La vivió y perdió a sus seres queridos. Incluso…― no había tristeza en la voz de Jane, pero si cierta madurez respecto al tema. ― Mi abuelo materno murió a causa. Era muggle. Todos sus hijos fueron magos o brujas, pero él era muggle, así como mi abuela. ― hizo otra pausa. ― David se llama así por él. Mamá dice que tiene un nombre noble.

Y era una verdad absoluta. David Summers padre, pereció defendiendo a su familia, dándoles tiempo para que huyeran. Había caído peleando, luchando por los que amaba.

El perro hizo una especie de sonido de disconformidad.

Jane rió.

― No vendrán por ti, perrito. No matan cositas bonitas… ― era una especie de burla dentro de una verdad que solo podía existir en la cabeza de alguien bien inocente, y por más que Jane lo fuese, no compartía esta opinión. Lo que quiso decir fue que no se interesarían por un Can.

Bostezó.

― Debes estar cansada. ―

― Lo estoy. ― respondió ella suavemente.

Harry esperó ese típico: _bueno, mejor me voy a dormir_. Por un minuto, por dos. Cuando llegó al quinto la miró. Aún estaba ahí, recostada sobre su espalda. Dormida.

Su atención fue captada casi al instante por Sirius, que se levantó y arrastró una cobija desde el sillón del living.

* * *

_Había llovido, al día siguiente había llovido. Recordaba las gotas del temporal de verano, pegar contra las ventanas altas de la mansión estilo francés. Recordaba también, el aroma a césped mojado y a jardín vivo que se apreciaba. _

― _David. ― Eran hermanos. De esos que nacen juntos y sin mediar palabras podían saber el estado de ánimo del otro. Para algunos eso era puro cuento, para ellos una realidad. ― ¿No vas a decirme?_

_¿Decirle qué? _

_¿Valía la pena arruinar la vida de su hermana de esa forma? ¿Tenía derecho a hacerlo? Si su madre calló sus razones tendría pero tampoco estaba haciendo un bien. No cuando su propia identidad estaba basada en una mentira. _

_¿Sería justo decirle a Jane que la foto que veneraba con la imagen de su padre no era más que una jodida mentira? No. A Jane le gustaba tomar el té en el jardín rodeada de sus juegos y aventuras. Corría muy seguido, como el alma libre que era alrededor de la casa, intentando escapar de su padrino, Connor. Y preparar galletas con la tía. _

_De saberlo no habría más galletas, ni té, ni pasos alegres que llenaran de vida la casona en la que moraban. Porque David podía tener su misma edad, pero se sentía más viejo en muchos aspectos, aún antes de saber lo que sabía._

_Jane se tiró junto a él en la enorme cama. Olía a vainilla y chocolate._

― _Ya prepararon el pastel ¿Verdad?_

_Ella jugó unos momentos con su cabello trenzado. _

― _David._

― _Solo estoy de mal humor. No es nada. Sabes cómo me ponen los días húmedos. ― la oyó respirar pausadamente, conteniendo las ganas de continuar presionándole. Sintió sus ansias, su desesperación._

― _No me gusta cuando me ocultas cosas. ― reclamó por lo bajo. ― Lo sabes._

_Silencio._

― _Pero no puedo obligarte. Solo prométeme una cosa…― ambos se miraron. En ese entonces él ya había comenzado a usar anteojos, por lo cual se torcieron un poco por la posición de su cabeza. ― Cuando se te haga muy pesado y te duela mucho… me ayudaras a ayudarte. _

_Eran chicos. Mas que jóvenes por decirlo de alguna forma. Con la vida por delante y una familia conformada por seres que los adoraban. Todavía jugaban a las escondidas y corrían a ver los fuegos artificiales que decoraban los cielos en año nuevo. Gritaban groserías lejos de oídos adultos y cuando podían, se comían tres cucuruchos de helado, aunque después terminaran con dolor de cabeza por "cerebro congelado". _

_Ella tiró del dobladillo de su manga, juguetona._

― _Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?_

El golpe en la puerta lo despertó tan de repente que se sintió mareado. Luego entró Mark.

Estaba más desalineado que de costumbre y por sus ojeras tampoco durmió bien.

― Ha llegado una lechuza. ― David buscó sus anteojos hasta que recordó que los traía puestos. Se había quedado dormido esperando junto a la ventana, en la silla que era más incomoda que saltar sobre resortes. ― Se encuentran bien. Ella, Thomas y Nerea. ― hizo una pausa. ― Están con Harry Potter.

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello, perdido.

Cuando comenzó el ataque en el andén, su primera necesidad fue poner a su madre a salvo, obviamente ésta tenía la situación más controlada que él, y lo había sacado casi al instante. Entre las corridas y los gritos su madre lo había dejado a cargo de una mujer que al parecer, ella conocía. Una señora regordeta, pelirroja hasta la medula. Después de ello, regresó al andén sin darle tiempo a nada. Él, junto con otros fue guiado por la mujer y dos personas más hacia un _traslador_. Su madre regresó por su hermana, pero cuando se reencontraron horas después, no había dado con ella.

Le dijo que pasarían la noche allí, y que cuando fuese seguro irían al departamento que tenía preparado para recibirlos. Claro que de eso…

Miró su reloj.

Pasaron más de quince a dieciocho horas y apenas si volvió a verla. Su madre se la pasaba reunida en la cocina de esa humilde casa, sin dejar que se acercase. ¿De qué quería protegerlo? Su hermana no estaba con él y no sabía en dónde se encontraba, ya no tenía que perder.

Mark había aparecido tiempo después de que él llegase. Y en ese momento, lo miraba desde la puerta, con la misma ropa de ayer y el cansancio bailándole en la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo lo supieron? ―

― Llegó una lechuza a la Orden del Fenix. Era de parte de uno de los hijos de la señora de esta casa.

― La señora Weasley. ― Mark asintió.

― Están enteros y que esperan instrucciones. Una comitiva irá a buscarlos, están organizando… ¡David!

Más de uno se sobresaltó. Por la puerta entraba un torbellino sin pedir permiso y con tal sombra sobre si, que mejor apartarse.

― Cielo, tu hermana…

― Ella está bien, me lo dijo Mark. Iré con ustedes.

― No. ― cortó Avril Summers.

Se miraron.

― Si es necesario lo haré por mi cuenta.

― Es peligroso. Podrían estar esperando el más mínimo…

― ¡Es mi hermana! ― repentinamente sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros de forma comprensiva. Sus ojos se cruzaron con un hombre grande, tan pelirrojo como la señora Weasley.

― Hijo, eso no es posible. No debes alterarte tanto. En menos de lo que esperas podrás reunirte con ella.

¿Por qué nadie entendía?

¿Por qué lo miraban como si estuviese loco? ¿Por qué había tanta gente allí?

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué sabían ellos de hacer lo mejor para traer a Jane sana y salva?

Tal vez el error era suyo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, por no haber agarrado a Jane antes de que esta se diera a la fuga bajo sus propias narices. La sangre le hervía.

― No son cosas que deban preocuparte, muchacho. Eres muy joven. Todo se solucionara si…― David se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina a paso rápido. No sabía en donde estaba y no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era ver a su hermana sin un rasguño, probarlo de primera mano. De nada le servía que le dijeses todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué no entendían? ¡¿Qué sabían ellos de Jane?

¡Nada!

Como podrían saber…entender de alguna forma la manera en que ellos se conectaban y vislumbraban el mundo. Saldría de esa casa, la buscaría por su cuenta.

Repentinamente, sintió dos PLOP, a ambos lados.

Cierto peso muerto cayó sobre sus hombros, haciéndole tropezar. Mantuvo el equilibro con esfuerzo.

― ¡Ey hombre! Pero qué cara… ― su cara le resultaba vagamente familiar. Al girar, otro joven igual al primero le guiñó.

Eran gemelos.

― Parece que andas alterado. ― dijo el segundo.

― ¿Qui…quiénes son? ― probablemente fueran hijos de la pareja dueña de la casa. Aunque si eso fuese cierto el numero de ellos ascendería a siete.

― Soy Fred.

― Y George. ―

De alguna manera eran como sátiros, esbeltos y altos, de caras picaras y sonrisas misteriosas. Tan profundamente unidos que la expresión de uno la terminaba el otro, y no se refería a las palabras.

― Eres demasiado joven para estar tan tenso. ― dijo el que se había coronado como George. ― ¿No crees hermano que necesite algo de ayuda?

― Mi estimadísimo gemelo, me lees la mente.

― Dios me salve de ello.

― Es muy tarde.

Ambos sonrieron.

En un rápido movimiento y aprovechando que David estaba con la boca abierta, metieron una pastilla. Por inercia, él la tragó.

― Hay veces que es necesario ver las cosas fríamente. ―

Instantáneamente las voces comenzaron a hacerse lejanas y el peso de su cuerpo desapareció, como si se convirtiera en aire.

― Dulces sueños, niño gruñón. ― fue lo último que escuchó que decían sin maldad.

Luego, todo se volvió negro y cálido.

* * *

― Está maldita cosa me puede. ― Nerea, que estaba sacando leche de la nevera miró al pelirrojo con cierta curiosidad. ― ¿Qué hay que apretar?

La rubia se acercó.

― Siempre me hice la misma pregunta, pero mi padre no me deja tener objetos muggles en casa. ― se miraron. ― Dice que mi tendencia de apuntar todo con la varita lo haría un arma peligrosa. Más por el vidrio.

Oh, detalles.

Harry y Hermione entraron a la cocina.

― ¡Ey! ¿Cómo durmieron?

― Muy bien, gracias. ― respondió Hermione pasivamente. ― ¿Recibieron alguna respuesta?

Ron señaló sobre la mesa, el pergamino arrugado.

Al tomarlo la letra de Lupin era clara: _Se organizará algo. Ustedes permanezcan ahí_.

El trío dorado se miró. Habían escapado de una jodida el día anterior, no podían cometer ningún error esta vez.

Si solo Sirius pudiese convertirse en humano para decirles exactamente qué hacer, además de esperar, obviamente. Nunca estaba de más un consejo a tiempo. Pero no podían revelar semejante secreto, ninguno se conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que no darían aviso a las autoridades, después de todo, Sirius continuaba siendo un prófugo de la justicia.

Nerea los dejó solos.

Debía darles privacidad y de paso, despertar a Jane que aún roncaba como morsa al costado del fuego apagado. La luz de la mañana le daba en plena cara pero al parecer eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Solucionándolo, se había convertido en un bollo humano en donde solo sus piecitos sobresalían de la manta.

― ¡Ey! Despierta…

No hubo respuesta.

― Jaannee. ¡Despierta! ― La oruga humana se quejó, dándose vuelta y continuando con su sueño. A Nerea le salió un tic. Se arremangó y preparó. Si con esa estaban…― ¡Banzai!

Caer de lleno sobre una persona es doloroso, aunque todavía los expertos no se han puesto de acuerdo para cual de las partes lo es más.

Fue el ángulo, la velocidad, el peso. Todo contó a la hora de producirle tremendo dolor a Jane que instantáneamente se despertó.

― ¡Ay! ¡Me lleva la cachetada! ¡Nerea! ¡Mis huesos!

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Cap nuevo! Es increíble, lo sé, ahora medio mundo quedara bajo una enorme ola, así que ya tienen a quien echarle la culpa. ;)  
¿Qué les ha parecido?

Muchos beshos a todos!

Grisel


End file.
